Hurt
by Yagami Ritsu
Summary: Chapter 14 Up! Hinata merasakan dirinya hancur ketika Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat karib kekasihnya-Naruto memperkosanya. Terlebih ketika melihat Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke malam itu, Naruto tidak menolongnya./mind to RnR? Newbee/Flashback tiap chara per chapter/happy reading minna :D
1. Chapter 1

Hai~~ Ritsu di sini,, salam kenal semuanya :D

Ini ffn pertama Ritsu, jadi mohon pengertiannya bila masih banyak kekurangan. X3

selamat menikmati

Naruto adalah milik Mashashi-sensei

Hurt

Hinata meringkuk di bawah guyuran shower cukup lama, sekujur tubuhnya memerah. Alat penggosok badan dan beberapa jenis sabun berserakan di sekitarnya.

Hinata menangis meraung, sesekali ia membenturkan kepala belakangnya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Ia memejamkan mata, namun kejadian itu malah berputar di kepalanya seperti potongan film.

Di mana ia menatap takut pada iris sehitam jelaga, iris yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk. Juga cengkraman kuat pada kedua bahunya. Ia ingin lari dari sergapan pria yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dan merenggut kesuciannya malam itu. Pria yang bahkan tidak asing, dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria dengan berjuta pesonanya yang tersohor semenjak SMA, pria yang bahkan tidak pernah saling menyapa dengannya. Hinata mengenal pria itu karena dia adalah teman akbrab dari Naruto Uzumaki, cinta pertama Hinata Hyuuga. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?"

Suara pria itu terngiang, bahkan Hinata bisa mengingat tiap nada yang terselip kemarah di sana.

"Kau... Membuatku muak! Jalang!"

Hinata menarik rambutnya, berharap suara itu lenyap.

"Kita lihat, apakah si kuning bodoh itu akan tetap bersamamu?"

Dan selanjutnya adalah siksaan bagi hati dan juga tubuhnya. Hinata meronta dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Namun Uchiha bungsu itu tak juga melepasnya.

Lalu bola mata bak mutiara itu membola ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang mengintipnya dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"To-tolong..." Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya, berharap Naruto segera masuk dan menolongnya. Setidaknya sebelum hal mengerikan terjadi. Namun pria dengan iris sebiru laut itu pergi menghilang. Membiarkannya dimangsa oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata merasa dunianya hancur, kekasih yang baru dipacarinya dua bulan itu hanya melihatnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa dan pergi.

"Kau sudah tenang, hm?"

Hinata merasakan pipinya dibelai oleh tangan yang dingin, tapi dirinya tetap bungkam. Arah pandangannya masih tertuju pada celah pintu yang kini kosong.

"Sekarang kita melangkah ke tahap berikutnya, Hime."

Suara bariton itu langsung menyentak kesadaran Hinata. Dengan horror ia menatap seringaian di wajah Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan..." lagi-lagi air mata yang barus saja berhenti kini menetes lagi. "Ku-kumohon... Uchiha-san." Hinata benar-benar memohon, ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena Sasuke menindihnya.

Tapi pemudua itu tetap diam, entah mendengarkan atau tidak permohonan Hinata.

Lalu tubuh itu sedikit merunduk, bibirnya berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Aku... Tidak punya pilihan lain."

Adegan-adegan panas itu membuat otak Hinata panas. Berkali-kali Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan tetap membenturkan kepalanya. Namun ingatan itu tidak pernah lenyap, malah semakin jelas di setiap detiknya.

 _Kami-sama... Tolong aku..._

Hurt

 _Sa_ tu minggu lebih bangku di hadapan Naruto kosong, biasanya ada sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang duduk di sana. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba berkabut.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Lamunan Naruto buram seketika, ia menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya pelan. Kepulan asap putih menggulung di udara ketika Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kita sudah sepakat Dobe, kau mendapatkan Sakura dan aku mendapatkan Hinata."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, merasa tidak terima.

"Tapi kau keterlualuan Teme!"

Teriakan Naruto diabaikan oleh Sasuke, ia lebih memilih kembali menghisap rokoknya. Namun tatapan tajam sang Uzumaki meruntuhkan sikap acuh Sasuke. Putung rokok yang ada di tangannya dijatuhkan ke lantai dan langsung menjadi bahan injakan sepatu Sasuke.

Pria itu bangkit dari bangku dan berdiri menjulang di samping meja Naruto.

"Tidak penting memikirkan itu sekarang Dobe, bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau memikirkan hal menyenangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Sakura?"

Dengan itu Sasuke pergi dari kelasnya yang hanya berisikan Naruto saja. Memilih tempat yang bisa menenangkan otaknya.

Sasuke sebenarnya juga khawatir karena Hinata tak kunjung masuk kuliah semenjak hari itu. Dan Sasuke merindukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata..."

Sasuke bergumam pelan, mengingat kembali kejadian indah menurutnya namun mimpi buruk untuk Hinata. Sasuke memperkosanya dan semua itu ia lakukan agar Hinata tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dan akan membuat Hinata tak lagi menolaknya. Meski ia tahu caranya salah, tapi Sasuke melakukannya untuk bisa memonopoli Hinata, hanya itu.

Hurt

Lebih dari satu minggu Hinata mengurung diri di apartemen kecilnya, ia bahkan hanya memakan mie instan yang kini tinggal beberapa bungkus lagi.

Ia baru saja kelaparan, dan menghabiskan mie-nya. Tapi rasa mual menyerang tenggerokan. Dengan panik Hinata berlari ke toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Hinata membasuh wajahnya, melihat betapa kurusnya ia sekarang. Bahkan wajahnya yang memang pucat kini semakin parah. Kantung matanya pun kini menebal dan menghitam. Rambutnya juga berantakan. Penampilannya seperti orang gila yang baru saja kabur.

Suara bel pintu membuat Hinata sedikit berjinggit, perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Mengintip siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Siapa?" suara Hinata terdengar serak dan kering.

"Ini aku Hinata-nee!"

Hinata kenal suara itu, adiknya Hanabi berkunjung. Biasanya tiap akhir pekan ia akan mengunjungi Hanabi ke asramanya. Tapi ia memang mangkir karena hal ini.

"Masuklah Hana-chan." Hinata berusaha tetap tersenyum pada adiknya, menyambut seperti biasanya.

Hanabi melewati Hinata dan mendudukkan dirinya nyaman di ruang tengah.

Mata sewarna Hinata itu menyapu seisi apartemen Hinata dan alisnya sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Tumben sekali apartemenmu berantakan Hinata-nee?"

Hinata tersenyum canggung, duduk di sofa seberang adiknya duduk berhadapan.

"Kau sedang sakit? Penampilanmu juga menakutkan."

Hinata hanya diam, ia tidak dapat mendengar Hanabi dengan jelas. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berat.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh." Hinata bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju dapur. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Hinata merasa tubuhnya meringan. Dan yang selanjutnya ia dengar adalah suara jeritan Hanabi juga dunia yang perlahan menggelap.

Hinata bangun dari pingsannya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit yang tampak asing, dan saat menoleh, ia melihat gordain putih.

Hurt

"Putiku hamil?!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Hinata hampir terkena serangan jantung. Mata Hinata berkabut, menyadari suara yang tadi membuatnya terkejut. Itu suara ayahnya.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan sang ayah. Ia hamil. Suara lain menyahuti. Itu suara Hanabi yang tengah menenangkan ayahnya, juga suara laki-laki asing, mungkin dokter.

Tirai putih itu mendadak terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah marah dan kecewa sang Ayahanda.

"Katakan padaku, siapa ayahnya?"

Suara dingin itu menusuk hati Hinata, membuat butiran-butiran air mata Hinata meluncur cepat. "Ma-maafkan a-aku... A-ayah..." Suara Hinata bergetar, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Hanabi yang berdiri di samping ayahnya hanya menatap Hinata penuh kecewa dalam diam.

"Apakah Uzumaki itu?!" nada Hiashi Hyuuga semakin meninggi.

"Tenang ayah, ini rumah sakit." Hanabi berusaha menenangkan sang ayah.

Hati Hiashi Hyuuga rasanya benar-benar hancur ketika sang putri menggeleng takut. Jika bukan kekasihnya yang menghamili anaknya lalu siapa? Hiashi sangat mengenal Hinata, putri cantiknya itu bukanlah tipikal wanita nakal.

"Lalu siapa?"

Hurt

Sasuke mendecih kesal ketika lagi-lagi Hinata tidak menampakkan dirinya di kampus. Padahal ia sudah sangat siap menerima kemarahan gadis itu. Ditampar atau dicaci maki bukanlah masalah bagi Sasuke selama setelah itu ia bisa bernegosiasi mengenai hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Tapi ini lebih menjengkelkan! Apakah harus dirinya dulu pergi ke apartemen gadis itu?! Dan menyeretnya lagi untuk mengulangi kejadian malam itu.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, tidak buruk untuk ide yang terakhir terbesit di otaknya.

Dengan segera ia menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di atas nakasnya dan melajukan mobil mewah miliknya ke apartemen Hinata.

Hurt

Sasuke ingin sekali menendang siapa pun yang ada di depannya.

Sesampainya Sasuke tiba di apartemen Hinata, tidak ada seorang pun yang merespon kedatangannya bahkan ketika ia berteriak meminta Hinata segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Buka pintunya Hyuuga!" Sasuke akhirnya hilang kendali, beberapa kali ia menendang pintu apartemen yang masih mencantumkan tag Hyuuga di sana.

"Maaf tuan, tapi nona Hyuuga sudah pindah kemarin malam."

Sasuke berbalik, mendapati pria paruh baya yang gemuk tengah menunduk padanya meminta maaf. Tapi ucapan pria yang diperkirakan Sasuke pengelola apartemen ini, membekukan otak Sasuke beberapa saat.

"Kau bilang... Hyuuga pindah?"

Pria itu merasa diintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. "Nona Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan dan kami membawanya ke rumah sakit bersama adiknya yang berkunjung. Lalu malam harinya ayah nona Hyuuga datang dan membawa Hinata kembali ke Kyoto." Pria itu sedikit berdeham. "Dan pagi ini saya mendapat konfirmasi dari ayah nona Hyuuga. Satu jam lagi orang dari pengiriman barang akan datang dan membawa semua barang."

Sasuke merasa sebagian ruhnya menghilang. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Karena itu tuan, saya mohon jangan buat keributan di sini. Saya permisi."

Selepas pengelola apartemen itu pergi, Sasuke menghentakkan giginya marah.

"Berani sekali kau lari dariku, Hyuuga?!"

Tbc

Yeahhh ffn pertama saya rampung juga! XD. Terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah sudi mampir. Haha..

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya~~ x3

Mind RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna~ Ritsu tidak menyangka kalau responnya sebaik ini. Terima kasih minna! X3 Ritsu benar-benar senang. Nah Ritsu sengaja kilat sebagai bagian promosi juga hehe #plakk**

 **Semoga terhibur :3**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimito-sensei**

 **Hurt**

 **"Hinata-** nee..."

Sapaan dari Hanabi membuat Hinata berpaling, melihat sang adik membawakan nampan berisi roti dan segelas susu.

"Makanlah, meski kau tidak mau."

Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak berselera makan. Sejak kemarin ia memang belum makan. Meski perutnya kini terasa panas karena lapar, Hinata tetap enggan.

Hanabi duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menatap dalam sang kakak yang hanya duduk meringkuk dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bilang siapa ayah dari bayimu nee-san? Aku dan ayah berjanji akan membuat laki-laki itu bertanggung jawab untukmu."

 _Tapi aku tidak mau, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang baik. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku mengandung anaknya..._

"Nee-san, apakah anak itu bukan keinginanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk sedikit.

"Jadi, kau diperkosa?"

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, memandang Hanabi debgan wajah keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Da-dari mana... Kau tahu?"

Hanabi tersenyum kecut, tebakannya tepat.

 **Hurt**

"Hinata-nee diperkosa, Ayah."

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya marah. Wajahnya tampak mengeras.

"Siapa?" Hiashi berbisik, tidak sabar akan jawaban dari Hanabi yang menemuinya di ruang kerja. "Katakan Hanabi!"

Hanabi menggeleng, ia menunduk penuh penyesalan. "Hinata-nee tidak mau menjawab."

"Kalau begitu kita buat rencana untuk menggugurkannya. Dan telepon Neji. Dia pasti bisa mencari siapa pria brengsek itu!"

"Baik, Ayah."

 **Hurt**

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Sakura Haruno terdiam, mata hijaunya membulat sempurna.

"Ja-jangan bercanda begitu, Sasuke-kun. Kita baru berpacaran satu bulan." gadis musim semi itu terlihat pucat, meski ia berusaha untuk tenang.

Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Sakura terlihat tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih menyeruput kopi-nya.

"Kita di sini untuk makan siang kan? Kau hanya memesan kopi saja Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, lebih memilih membuka buku menu cafe. "Bagaimana jika makan omelet?" Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang kini lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela cafe. Wajah bungsu Uchiha itu tampak bosan.

"Akan kupesankan, oke?"

Baru saja Sakura hendak melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berdiri dari kusinya. Membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di meja. Hal itu tentu saja membuat nona musim semi terdiam.

"Kita sudah selesai." ucap Sasuke dingin, berjalan melewati Sakura menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura yang baru menyadari kepergian Sasuke segera berblik dan mengejar pria yang hampir sampai pada mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berbalik, melihat Sakura dengan wajah merah dan air mata yang bercucuran. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak lantang. Yang dengan sukses menyedot perhatian para pejalan kaki yang lain. "Aku tidak mau putus denganmu!"

Sasuke masih dingin, tetap diam tanpa peduli pada Sakura.

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang kurang! Kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu semenjak kita di SMP! Dan baru satu bulan aku mendapatkanmu!" Dada Sakura terasa sesak. Impiannya untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke hanya berjalan satu bulan. Kebahagiaannya baru sebentar.

"Ini tidak adil Sasuke! Katakan padaku alasannya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, sedikit merunduk dan menempatkan bibirnya di dekat cuping Sakura.

"Karena aku, tidak pernah menyukaimu." Sakura membatu. "Aku mencintai orang lain. Kau hanya pengganggu. Jadi, enyahlah dan biarkan aku dengan pilihanku."

Kata-kata Sasuke memang hanya bisikan, namun terngiang jelas di telinga Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian memandang Sakura sekilas sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam membatu.

Manik hijau Sakura mengikuti kepergian Sasuke bahkan ia tetap memandangi mobil Sasuke hingga hilang di belokan. Satu detik kemudian Sakura memerosotkan tubuhnya di tanah. Di pandangi prihatin dan bisikan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sakura tidak peduli. Hatinya sakit, dan ia tidak berhenti terisak. Sasuke meninggalkannya dengan kata-kata menyakitkan.

Pria yang delama ini dipuja bagaikan Dewa itu menyakitinya dengan kejam. Lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Padahal butuh hampir seumur hidupnya untuk bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Butuh seumur hidupnya untuk bersabar atas ketidak pedulian pria bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan butuh kesabaran yang tak terkira ketika ia menunggu jawaban atas perasaan tulusnya.

Kini semuanya sia-sia. Pria itu tidak pernah melihatnya.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun! Jadilah pacarku!"_

 _"Hn, terserah."_

Betapa bahagianya Sakura saat itu. Meski Sasuke menjawabnya tidak peduli, tapi Sakura bahagia karena ini kesempatannya untuk memikat Sasuke.

 _"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke taman ria!"_

Meski ia harus menunggu berjam-jam atas keterlambatan Sasuke di tiap hari kencannya.

 _"Ini bekal yang kubuat sendiri, kudengar kau sangat suka tomat? Hehe..."_

Sakura bangun sangat pagi untuk menyiapkan bento spesial untuk Sasuke. Bahkan ada beberapa luka dijarinya karena tidak biasa memasak. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Atau... Tidak peduli?

 _"Sasuke-kun! Lihat! Aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk S2 ku!"_

Menjadi sangat sempurna demi bisa layak bersanding dengannya.

Lalu semua kenangan itu pecah berserakan. Sakura masih di sana, menangis sambil mengaisi pecahan yang tidak mungkin kembali utuh.

 **Hurt**

Sasuke masih mengendarai mobilnya, lalu ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya di atsd dashboard dan menekan nomor yang tak asing.

"Dobe, aku sudah memutuskan Sakura." Ada jeda. "Sekarang giliranmu, datanglah segera ke depan cafe Ichiraku. Kurasa Sakura masih menangis di sana."

Dan Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan sebelum teman bodohnya itu berteriak dan menyakiti telinganya. Ponsel itu pun kembali ke tempatnya.

"Satu masalah beres, sekarang saatnya aku menemuimu... Hime." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membayangkan wajah Hinata yang mungkin akan sangat terkejut. Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri, bahkan bila harus menghadapi seluruh klan Hyuuga sekali pun, ia siap.

 **Hurt**

Naruto baru saja selesai mandi ketika ia mendengar suara deringan ponselnya. Ia berjalan dengan handuk yang masih melingkari pinggangnya dan rambut yang basah.

Naruto mengernyit ketika nama Sasuke tertera di layar.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali si Teme itu.." gumam Naruto heran. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Hallo Teme? Ada apa?"

"Dobe, aku sudah memutuskan Sakura."

Naruto diam sesaat, mencoba untuk sedikit lebih meresapi perkataan Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Lalu?" Naruto tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana ucapan Sasuke padanya, jadi sebaiknya ia bertanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, datanglah segera ke depan cafe Ichiraku. Kurasa Sakura masih menangis di sana."

"Menangis?" Naruto bergumam, ddanya bergemuruh cepat. "Sasuke, apa yang kau-" belum selesai pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menutup sambungan.

"Sial! Teme brengsek!" Naruto melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur, ia marah dan panik. "Bagaimana bisa kau tinggalkan Sakura menangis sendirian!"

Naruto bergegas berpakaian, ia tidak henti menyumpah serapahi Sasuke. Bahkan ketika ia siap dan melajukan mobilnya menuju cafe Ichiraku.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat sekurumunan orang di depan cafe. Dengan segera ia turun dari mobil dan membelah kerumunan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ia melihat Sakura berada di sana sedang menangis sembari duduk meringkuk, menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Segera Naruto berlutut dan memeluk Sakura erat. "Tenanglah Sakura, aku ada di sini." Naruto mengelus punggung gadis itu lembut. Memejamkan matanya, ia marah dalam hati. Tidak terima atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Saskuke Teme?!_

Sakura menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan juga pelukan pria bodoh itu. Entah kenapa ia sedikit berterima kasih. Sakura mengeratkan tangannya pada punggung Naruto. Ia memang sedang membutuhkan Naruto saat ini.

 **Hurt**

Neji baru saja tiba di Kyoto setelah sebelumnya Hanabi menghubunginya dengan nada khawatir. Namun ia cukup terkejut ketika Hiashi pamannya sendiri menyambutnya dan langsung mengajaknya ke ruang kerja. Biasanya hanya Hanabi dan Hinata yang akan keluar untuk menyambutnya dengan riang. Tapi ia malah melihat Hanabi hanya diam dan menunduk dengan wajah masam.

"Ada hal yang mendesak, Paman?" tanya Neji sambil mengekori Hiashi.

Pria paruh baya itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan sedih. Hal itu membuat kecurigaan Neji bertambah. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Ini mengenai Hinata."

Dan jantung Neji tidak berhenti bergemuruh ketika nama Hinata disebut.

 _Ada apa? Hinata? Terjadi hal buruk padanya?_

Wajah Neji pun mengeras.

 **Tbc  
**

 **Balas _an Review_**

 **nurkoswara23** : Iya Hinata memang tokoh yang begitu,, rapuh

 **Shionn Akasuna** : ga janji sering bikin ya~ soalnya gimana mood ^^

 **.777** : saya upayakan lebih dari 1000 kok. Apa daya masih belajar :')

 **kyucel** : Soal beberapa minggu udah hamil soalnya kan dalam 1 minggu setelah hubungan udah bisa di test loh. Semua akan dijawab, ada waktunya tiap kejadian terkuak,, sabar ya x3

 **Moku-Chan** : saya juga suka yang agak nyelekit dikit ^^

 **nadya ulfa** : Sasuke kan memang bagus kayak gitu, kayak iblis yang jatuh cinta pada manusia tapi gak tau cara ngungkapinnya gimana x3 Semua gakkan mudah, masih banyak yang harus dilakukan dan lalui

 **dawnstory'shinata** : Udah update loh~

 **jujua** : terima kasih, saya akan berusaha sering update :)

 **HipHipHuraHura** : Sasuke udah pasti ngejar Hinata kok,, ini service kilatnya sebagai promo juga x3

: udah next chapter :3

 **Special Thanks untuk semua yang udah mampir dan kasih review penyemangat. Sankyuu ^v^)/ seeu in next chap**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, udah update loh~ hehe selamat menikmati~~~

Naruto adalah milik Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Hurt**

Gadis cepol itu tersenyum girang ketika sebuah email masuk, membuat bunyi nada khas yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Itu email dari kekasihnya Neji.

From : Neji-pyon

Subject : -

Aku sudah ada di Kyoto.

Gadis cepol alias Tenten itu berguling-guling senang di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya memerah. Dengan tergesa ia menyambar jaket dan juga dompetnya.

"Aku akan membawakan makanan kesukaan Neji-kun."

Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, seseorang berdiri di sana dengan wajah suram.

"Astaga! Neji!"

 **Hurt**

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau murung?" Tenten tampak khawatir, sudah setengah jam Neji hanya diam, bahkan teh hangat yang dibuatkan Tenten sudah dingin.

"Aku... Tidak mengerti Tenten!" suara Neji bergetar, ia menggertakkan gigi dan mengepal kedua tangannya.

Tenten yang melihat pun tetap tenang mendengarkan. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya gelisah. Neji adalah orang yang cukup tenang dalam menghadapi masalah, bahkan sebesar apa pun itu. Kali ini berbeda, dan itu mengusik perasaan Tenten.

"Katakanlah, setidaknya jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri."

Neji memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hinata hamil."

Tenten mebelalakkan matanya tak percaya, mulutnya pun ternganga. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Untuk bertanya pun Tenten merasa sedang memuntahkan duri, sangat sulit.

"Seseorang memperkosanya." Neji memandang Tenten dengan bola mata penuh kesedihan. "Dan Hinata tidak mau mengatakannya."

Tenten menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan,ia benar-benar terkejut. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik bagaimana mungkin ia tertimpa hal seburuk ini? Bahkan Tenten sudah mengenal gadis itu semenjak ia masih balita, air matanya tiba-tiba tumpah. Hinata yang sudah dianggapnya adiknya sendiri kini bernasib malang.

Neji melihat hal itu, ketika Tenten meneteskan air matanya. "Aku ingin minta tolong padamu Tenten, bicaralah padanya." dan Tenten pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

 **Hurt**

Rumah bergaya Jepang itu bukanlah rumah yang asing untuk Tenten. Bahkan ia tahu seluk-beluk rumah ini. Semenjak kecil ia dan Neji sudah berteman dan banyak kenangan yang masih diingat oleh otaknya. Rumah yang hangat, itulah yang selalu membuat Tenten suka di sini.

Namun entah kenapa ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya hari ini, ada aura dingin dan menusuk. Kedukaan telah melingkupi seluruh isi rumah. Tentu saja, alasannya sudah jelas. Mereka berduka untuk tuan putri Hinata Hyuuga. Siapa pun pria berengsek itu, pasti akan menyesali seumur hidupnya bahkan hingga ke alam baka.

"Kau harus tabah, Neji." Ucap Tenten lembut ketika mengekori Neji menuju kamar Hinata. Pria berambut panjang itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya atau pun berbalik pada Tenten, ia hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa suara.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah pintu shoji. Neji mengetuk sedikit.

"Hinata, ini aku dan Tenten. Bisakah kami bicara?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, namun pintu shoji itu terbuka. Hinata menyembul dari pintu, memperlihatkan wajah pucat dan penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

Tenten dan Neji meringis dalam hati, betapa kacaunya Hinata kini.

"Ijinkan aku berbicara denganmu, Hinata-chan." Tenten berusaha tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Meski senyum itu harus luntur karena tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari Hinata.

Tenten mengikuti Hinata memasuki kamarnya, namun ia berhenti ketika menyadari Neji tidak mengikutinya. "Kau tidak masuk Neji?"

Neji menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggu di sini." Tenten mengangguk, dan Neji segera menutup pintu shoji itu, dan duduk bersila di depannya.

 **Hurt**

Hinata dan Tenten duduk saling berhadapan. Dua buah teh hijau hangat sudah diletakkan di atas meja rendah yang memisahkan mereka.

"Aku... Sebenarnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Ucap Tenten jujur, mencoba memecahkan keheningan. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu Hinata."

"Neji dan paman ingin mengetahui siapa ayah dari bayi itu. Tapi menurutku itu bukan prioritas. Aku lebih memikirkan bayi itu Hinata."

Kali ini Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk mulai menaikkan wajahnya dan memandang Tenten. "Tidak usah khawatir, Ayah akan menggugurkannya. Semuanya akan seperti semula."

Tenten terbelalak, Hinata mengatakan semua itu seolah tanpa beban. Bagaimana pun itu darah dagingnya kan? Bayi itu tidak bersalah dan berhak hidup. Oh apa yang dipikirkan oleh Paman Hiashi juga Hinata?!

"Hinata!" Tenten mulai memperingatkan. "Bayi itu tidak bersalah, kau ingin membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri?!"

Kini giliran bola mata bak batu bulan itu yang membola. "Ti-tidak... Aku tidak membunuhnya." Hinata mulai menyangkal, rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapi nalurinya yang sempat beku. "Dia bahkan belum memiliki detak jantung."

Wajah cantik Hinata berubah, membuat hati Tenten tercubit. Wajah yang begitu mengerikan. Seorang ibu akan membunuh anak kandungnya, dan wajah itu adalah penyangkalan yang sia-sia.

"Hinata..." Tenten menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terkepal dan menuntunnya ke atas meja, lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Dia tidak bersalah, jangan biarkan dia mati. Bayi di dalam rahimmu itu kelak akan menjadi obat untuk sakit hatimu. Kau akan dirundung rasa bersalah seumur hidup bila membunuhnya. Aku yakin, jika ibumu masih ada beliau akan mengatskan hal yang sama."

Hinata masih diam, terlihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tapi Tenten-nee, bila ia hidup apakah ia akan bahagia? Dia bukanlah anak yang baik aku mau pun ayah inginkan. Bagaima-"

"Tidak mungkin ia tidak akan bahagia Hinata, dia memilikimu. Dia memiliki orang-orang yang akan mencintainya. Kumohon."

"Kenapa Tenten-nee begitu mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu Hinata, aku tidak mau melihatmu menyesal nantinya. Dan aku yakin suatu hari anak itu akan menjadi obat untukmu. Dia akan membawa kebahagiaan. Meski mungkin awalnya akan menderita, pasti kau dan bayimu bisa melewatinya. Kau wanita yang kuat Hinata."

 **Hurt**

Cukup lama Neji menunggu di luar tanpa gerakan berarti. Ia mendengarkan percakapan antara Hinata dan Tenten di dalam sana. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar setiap ucapan Tenten untuk mempertahankan bayi itu.

"Semoga Hinata tidak menggugurkannya..." gumam Neji pelan.

 _"Aku ingin kau membujuk Hinata supaya ia mau memberitahu siapa ayah dari bayi itu dan membuat pria itu bertanggung jawab."_

 _Neji masih diam, mendengarkan perintah dari pamannya tersebut._

 _"Kau harus mencari pria itu Neji! Dan buat ia menyesal."_

 _Neji mengangguk._

 _"Tapi paman, soal bayinya... Apa yang akan paman lakukan?"_

 _Paman Hiashi terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara. "Gugurkan."_

 _"A-apa?!"_

 _"Bayi itu tidak boleh tumbuh di dalam rahim putriku Neji. Aku tidak mau hal buruk menimpa Hinata."_

 _Sanksi sosial? Tentu saja, hal itu pasti merusak Hinata dan klan Hyuuga._

 _"Bagaimana bila Hinata menginginkan bayinya?"_

 _"Jika ia melahirkan klan kita, maka aku akan meminta keluarga klan kita yang mengurusnya. Tapi bila ia bukan Hyuuga, maka aku akan mengirimnya ke panti."_

 _"Kalau begitu untuk apa pria itu ditemukan?" tiba-tiba wajah Hiashi pucat. "Bukankah lebih baik siapa pun pria itu, tidak tahu bahwa Hinata mengandung anaknya? Keluarga kita tidak akan terancam kan paman?"_

 _Hiashi menghela nafas, dalam hati ia membenarkan hal itu. Ia sudah mendapatkan solusinya. Lagi pula bila pria itu tahu, mungkin saja ia akan kembali untuk merebut putrinya, Hiashi tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasib putrinya nanti bila harus hidup dengan seseorang yang sudah menorehkan luka padanya. Atau bagaimana bila pria itu datang untuk memeras mereka? Tidak, tentu saja Hiashi tidak mau hal itu terjadi._

 _"Neji, coba tanyakan Hinata apa yang akan ia lakukan pada bayinya. Bila ia berkeras untuk membesarkannya, carilah tempat yang aman untuknya."_

 _"Ya, paman."_

Ingatan itu berputar dalam otak Neji. Sebenarnya ia tidak setuju bila Hinata membesarkan anak itu. Tapi ketika ia berbicara dengan Tenten, ucapan Tenten memang tidak bisa dibantah.

 _"Bayi itu harus hidup Neji. Atau Hinata akan menderita atas semua rasa bersalahnya. Mungkin sekarang tidak, tapi di masa depan aku takut penyesalan itu kembali dan menggerogoti Hinata."_

Neji tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata menderita lebih dari ini. Bagaimana pun adiknya itu harus bahagia.

 **Hurt**

Neji dan Tenten berjalan bersama meninggalkan rumah Hinata, ini sudah laruf dan Tenten harus segera pulang.

"Terima kasih, Tenten."

Tenten menoleh, melihat Neji tersenyum tipis padanya membuat wajahnya memerah. "Hinata sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri Neji."

Neji tersenyum simpul. "Maaf Tenten, kau harus pulang dengan supirku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata saat ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mengajakku kencan secepatnya!"

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

 **Hurt**

Sasuke tiba di Kyoto cukup malam, beberapa kali ia tersesat. Mencari kediaman Hyuuga memang sulit. Seharusnya ia memakai GPS, tapi ponselnya mati kehabisan batrai.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan melihat kompleks kediaman sang pujaan hati. Kompleks rumah ini lebih besar dari pada kediamannya yang bergaya Eropa. Ketika Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang, seorang penjaga menghampirinya.

"Maaf tuan, anda siapa delarut ini datang kemari?"

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, kekasih Hinata."

Penjaga itu memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Maaf, tapi bukankah nona Hinata adalah kekasih Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Mereka sudah putus dan akulah kekasihnya! Jadi biarkan aku masuk!"

Penjaga itu masih tetap diam. Ia meragukan Sasuke, terlebih dengan sikapnya yang kurang sopan.

"Hei!" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Ia lelah dengan perjalanan yang sangat jauh, dan kemungkinan tidak bisa bertemu Hinata?! Oh Damn! No!

"Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke tersentak melihat seseorang berpostur mirip Hinata tiba-tiba saja datang. Dia seorang pria tentu dari suaranya, tapi dia juga memiliki rambut cokelat yang panjang. Iris seperti Hinata itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia juga seorang Hyuuga.

Neji menatap tidak suka pada Sasuke. "Siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

Untuk apa seorang Uchiha ada di sini?

"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata." ucap Sasuke to the point.

"Selarut ini?" Neji tersenyum sinis. "Seharusnya keluarga terhormat seperti Uchiha tahu sopan santun bertamu, dan kau datang di waktu yang salah." Sasuke masih diam. "Adikku tidak bisa diganggu, dia sedang tidak sehat. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan datang lagi nanti."

Usiran Neji sebenarnya cukup untuk menjadi bahan bakar kemarahan Sasuke, namun bungsu Uchiha itu memilih untuk bersabar. Sebaiknya ia tidak membuat masalah atau ia tidak akan bertemu Hinata.

"Aku akan menunggunya."

Neji hanya mengangguk, "Terserah. Tunggulah hingga besok." Dengan itu Neji kembali masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

Sasuke menghela nafas, masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang kediaman Hyuuga. Mengambil sebatang rokok untuk dikonsumsi. Duduk di atas kap mobil sambil merokok dan melihat ke arah rumah Hinata tidaklah buruk. Sasuke berharap Hinata menyadari kedatangannya. Hanya itu.

 **Hurt**

"Ada seorang Uchiha yang datang ke sini."

Hyuuga Hiashi yang baru saja mempersilahkan Neji masuk ke ruang kerjanya tiba-tiba terdiam. "Uchiha? Untuk apa?"

"Bertemu Hinata."

"Sebenarnya paman, aku curiga kalau Uchiha itulah Ayah dari bayi Hinata. Kepada penjaga ia mengaku sebagai kekasih Hinata."

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak mungkin kita berbesan dengan saingan bisnis bukan?" Hiashi menghela nafas. "Terlebih mengemis tanggung jawab untuk bayi Hinata."

"Tapi paman, bayi itu juga butuh seorang ayah. Bagaimana bila Uchiha itu mau bertanggung jawab? Dia bahkan rela menunggu hingga besok di luar sana."

Hiashi melipat tangannya di depan dada, mempertimbangkan keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"Suruh dia masuk dan menemuiku."

 **Hurt**

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika seseorsng yang baru saja beberapa waktu lalu menyuruhnya menunggu di luar, menghampirinya dan menyuruh Sasuke mengikutinya ke dalam rumah Hyuuga.

"Kau berubah pikiran ehh?" Ejek Sasuke pada Neji yang ada di depannya, menunjukkan jalan pada Sasuke.

"Jangan salah paman Uchiha, ini bukan mauku."

"Hn."

Neji berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu shoji diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. "Paman, ini aku Neji."

"Masuklah."

Neji membuka pintu shoji, membiarkan Sasuke masuk melewatinya. "Jangan macam-macam. Aku mengawasimu."

Dan ancaman Neji hanya direspon dengan senyuman khas Sasuke.

Pintu shoji tertutup.

Di ruangan itu Sasuke dapat melihat banyak rak yang berisi buku, lantai yang hanya beralaskan tatami dan juga meja rendah yang seorang pria paruh baya duduk di baliknya.

"Duduklah Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk, duduk dengan melipat kakinya khas sekali seperti acara minum teh.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan putri sulungku?"

Sasuke tersenyum, pria paruh baya ini memang tidak pernah berbasa-basi.

"Yang pasti lebih dari teman."

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah kekasih Hinata. Putriku sejak dulu menyukai tunggal Uzumaki itu. Dan dia tidak pernah dekali pun membicarakanmu."

Kata-kata Hiashi Hyuuga jelas sekali telah membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak senang. Di mana si kuning bodoh itu selalu menjadi keutamaan bahkan dalam obrolan Hinata.

"Kami sudah menghabiskan malam bersama, jelas sekali kami bukanlah sekedar teman sekarang."

Wajah Hiashi mengeras, giginya terhentak marah. "Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung anakmu bukan, U-CHI-HA?!"

Iris hitam Sasuke membesar. Ia terlalu terkejut karena kabar yang baru saja ia dengar. Hinata sedang mengandung anaknya?! Secepat ini?!

Tapi sedetik kemudian keterkejutan Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Tentu saja aku tahu, karena itulah aku datang untuk menjemput calon istri dan anakku."

Hiashi merasa bingung sekarang. Putrinya mengaku bahwa ia telah diperkosa, dan artinya bahwa Hinata tidak menginginkan Uchiha ini. Tapi sebaliknya, anak brengsek di hadapannya ini bicara seolah itu adalah memang keinginan mereka berdua.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab Uchiha?"

"Segera aku akan membawa kakakku, dan membicarakan soal pernikahan secepatnya."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau bisa beristirahat di sini. Pelayan akan mengantarmu."

"Anda tidak marah pada saya?"

Hiashi menghela nafasnya. "Tentu saja aku marah. Tapi meski pun aku menghajarmu, semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Tanggung jawabmu lebih penting saat ini. Aku tidak mau anakku harus membesarkan bayi itu tanpa sosok suami di sampingnya."

 **Hurt**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Tenggerokannya terasa begitu kering dan sakit. Ia menyalakan lampu dan memilih untuk pergi ke dapur.

Hinata membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin. Menuangnya di gelas dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Haaa..." Tenggerokan Hinata sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, Hime?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan segera berbalik. Ketakutan merayapi perasaan Hinata, tubuhnya kaku seketika. Pria yang paling ingin dihindarinya ada di hadapannya kini. Hinata ingin lari, tapi tubuhnya seolah mengkhianati.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau... Bisa ada di sini, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang seolah tengah menguliti Hinata.

"Apa ayahmu tidak bilang? Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Dan anak kita akan memiliki ayah."

"A-apa?"

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

Sankyuu untuk semangat review nya yang gak nyangka akan sebanyak ini x3 komentar dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima. Terutama pembangunan mengenai ceritanya.

 **Balasan Review**

Lalu saya akan sedikit membahas mengenai pertanyaan review yang masuk.

Mengenai saya newbee dalam ffn, saya memang newbee. Tapi saya memang sudah lama menulis, yaitu sejak tahun 2004 saat saya SMP, dan hanya ditemani oleh komputer pentium 2. Lalu berlanjut terus hingga kini, sekarang di temani smartphone. Meski menulis saya secara pribadi merasa masih teramat sangat jauh dari kata baik. Saya akan tetap berusaha dan belajar.

Ffn ini saya sengaja langsung ke konflik karena saya khawatir akan sangat membosankan bila dibuat awalnya, dan berharap sebagai penarik pinat pembaca ajang promosi juga.

Lalu soal ffn ini plagiat, sejujurnya ini adalah pure ide saya sendiri yang memang terinspirasi dari banyak film dan buku yang saya baca. Saya sejak SD memang sudah suka anime, komik dan novel. Bahkan hingga sekarang saya masih update anime. Jadi saya minta maaf bila ide sudah lebih dulu digunakan oleh penulis lain. Saya juga meminta maaf tertulis untuk Sanpachi (maaf bila salah dalam penulisan) karena membuat salah paham, juga para pembaca lain. Tapi ini memang pure ide saya sendiri dan baru tahu mirip dari review yang masuk.

Soal waktu luang untuk fic ini, saya sebenarnya memiliki cukup waktu karena profesi saya hanya ibu rumah tangga. Jangan berfikir saya sudah tua, umur saya baru 24th satu setengah bulan lalu.

Untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai fic saya, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bisa memuaskan semua orang.

Terakhir saya benar-benar berterima kasih untuk pembaca yang menyemangati saya. ^v^


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang memberikan suntikan penyemangat untuk Ritsu :) Ini service kilat sebagai tanda terima kasih dari Ritsu, selamat menikmati...

Naruto adalah milik Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Hurt**

Hinata masih memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, bahkan seolah ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Ini bukanlah debaran rasa senang karena dirinya akan menikah. Melainkan debaran rasa takut karena jiwa yang terancam.

"Hinata, anak kita akan memiliki keluarga yang utuh." Sasuke tersenyum, melangkah sekali untuk mendekati Hinata yang masih diam terpaku.

Dari mana Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung anaknya?! Tidak mungkin keluarganya tahu secepat ini!

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus puncak kepala Hinata perlahan. Hinata yang menyadari tindangan Sasuke langsung mengkibaskan tangan pria itu kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sasuke mencelos, sakit akibat kibasan tangan Hinata tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan penolakan dari wanita itu. Melihat sorot mata Hinata berubah mengkilap marah tentu saja menyakiti Sasuke.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu segera berpaling dan berjalan melewati Sasuke. Namun tangan Sasuke berhasil menarik tangan Hinata, hingga gadis itu limbung dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Hinata memberontak di pelukannya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku selesai berbicara, oke?"

Hinata menghela nafas, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menang dari tenaga Sasuke yang memeluknya jadi ia memilih mengalah dan mengangguk sedikit.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas segala kelakuanku malam itu."

"Itu tidak bisa dimaafkan Sasuke-san." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Maka dari itu aku akan bertanggung jawab, kita akan menikah."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengangguk, diletakkannya dagunya di puncang kepala Hinata, mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang sulung Hyuuga.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan Sasuke di akhir kalimatnya membuat Hinata terbelalak.

Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? Bukankah mereka tidak lama saling mengenal?

Lalu serpihan ingatan itu kembali berputar di otak Hinata. Di mana ia mengingat dengan jelas Naruto ada di sana ketika ia kehilangan kehormatannya sebagai wanita.

"Kau mempermainkanku Sasuke-san, sama seperti Naruto-kun. Malam itu Naruto ada di sana, membiarkanku." Air mata Hinata tiba-tiba saja jatuh. "Apakah ini permainan kalian? Aku yakin ada penjelasan tentang malam itu."

Sasuke kini hanya diam, kejahatannya telah tercium oleh Hinata. Keberaniannya ciut seketika. Sasuke terlalu takut bila gadis bermanik batu bulan itu mengetahui segala muslihatnya. Bagainana bila Hinata tahu kalau ia yang telah mempengaruhi Naruto dengan iming-iming Sakura? Akankah Hinata membencinya seumur hidup? Belum lagi tindakannya malam itu.

Semua pertanyaan masuk ke otak Sasuke silih berganti tanpa sempat otak jenius itu memikirkan alasan dan solusi dari tiap pertanaan yang ada.

"Aku telah melakukan dosa yang berat Hime, dan aku hanya ingin menebusnya. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, aku janji."

Hinata menghapus air matanya yang sempat turun, secara perlahan menjauh dari pelukan Sasuke yang semakin melemah.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak Sasuke-san."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. "Maka berikanlah aku kesempatan."

 **Hurt**

Semuanya terlalu berat untuk Hinata, hal yang harus dipikirkannya terlalu banyak dalam satu hari ini.

Tenten yang datang dan memintanya menjaga janinnya, juga Sasuke yang datang untuk menikahinya. Otak Hinata terlalu berat untuk berfikir sekarang. Ia masih terlalu bingung dan kalut, ia sendiri bahkan seperti boneka yang tak mampu berpikir dan merasakan.

Anak dalam perutnya tidak bersalah, ia tahu itu. Tapi ia sempat berfikir untuk membunuhnya! Hinata Hyuuga hampir saja membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri...

Tentang Sasuke pun, haruskah Hinata menerima pernikahan mendadak ini. Apa kata teman-temannya nanti? Lalu soal Naruto dan Sakura? Bahkan ia hampir melupakan mengenai Naruto dan Sakura.

Setelah malam itu, tidak ada email dari Naruto yang masuk, bahkan Hinata sendiri pun tidak berniat untuk menghubungi Naruto. Ia tidak sanggup untuk bertanya mengenai malam itu, juga mengenai hubungan mereka.

Belum lagi studi-nya yang sudah hampir tiga minggu ia tinggalkan.

Hinata menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, meringkuk seolah bersembunyi. Tapi ya, dia mungkin memang ingin bersembunyi, bersembunyi dari semua yang menimpa dirinya.

 **Hurt**

Sasuke menutup pintu shoji, ia belum mengantuk jadi ia memilih untuk duduk dan memainkan gadgetnya. Besok ia harus meminta kakaknya untuk datang ke sini. Tapi ini sudah jam dua pagi, apa baka aniki-nya masih bangun?

Sasuke memilih untuk menghubungi kakaknya, persetan bila dia marah-marah karena mengganggu tidur Itachi! Urusan ini lebih penting!

Nada sambung telfon berbunyi cukup lama, sedikit membuat Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Ck! Angkat baka aniki!"

"Hallo?" terdengar suara kakaknya yang agak serak, sepertinya benar bahwa Itachi sudah tidur.

"Baka Aniki, aku ingin menikah."

Dan tanpa Sasuke tahu, Itachi kaget setengah mati. "Hahaha, tidak lucu Sasu-pyon. Ini masih malam dan aku mau tidur!"

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata Hyuuga,"

Itachi mengernyit di seberang sana. "Hinata? Bukan Sakura?"

"Ya, dan dia sedang mengandung anakku."

Rasanya batu besar baru saja menghantam kepala Itachi dan membuatnya menjadi idiot seketika. Bukankah adiknya itu berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura? Gadis itu sangat agresif pada Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintai adiknya. Lalu Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis pendiam itu? Hamil anak Sasuke?! Tidak... Ini tidak masuk akal. Pasti ada yang salah.

"Sasuke, kapan kau berhubungan dengan Hinata?"

"Kalau baka aniki mau menanyakan bagaimana Hinata bisa hamil, aku memperkosanya."

What the hell?! Adiknya ini polos, bodoh, atau idiot?! Bagaimana bisa dia mengakui kejahatannya setenang ini?! Apa kata ayah dan ibunya di surga sana?!

"Sasuke..."

"Begitu saja baka Aniki, kutunggu besok di kediaman Hyuuga."

Bahkan sebelum kakaknya itu bertanya atau protes, Sasuke sudah menutup sambungan lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih, baka aniki."

 **Hurt**

Pagi harinya seperti dugaan Sasuke, seluruh keluarga inti Hyuuga berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata sedang menyiapkan makanan dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Juga seorang gadis yang Sasuke yakin adiknya Hinata ikut membantu merapikan makanan di atas meja. Sudah ada Hiashi Hyuuga juga Neji yang sangat membenci Sasuke ikut bergabung. Sepertinya Sasuke bangun terlalu siang.

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan Sasuke jelas mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang. Oke kecuali Hinata yang lebih memilih duduk dan tidak memandang Sasuke sama sekali.

"Duduklah Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa harinya akan berjalan baik, bahkan calon ayah mertuanya menyambut baik dirinya. Jadi Sasuke memilih duduk di samping Hiashi yang memang kosong, berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Arah pandang Hiashi tertuju pada Hinata yang masih duduk tenang di mejanya. "Kau sepertinya tidak terkejut, Hinata?"

"Kami sempat berbincang tadi malam." Sasuke dengan cepat menjawab, karena yakin Hinata tidak akan bicara.

"Begitu? Jadi Hinata kau sudah tahu bahwa kau akan dinikahi oleh Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, setelah kalian meresmikan pertunangan kalian, kembalilah ke Tokyo dan selesaikan studi mu. Hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi, ayah tidak ingin studimu terbengkalai hanya karena pria berengsek ini. Setelah lulus upaca pernikahan akan dilaksanakan. Untuk sekarang, kita hanya menunggu wali Sasuke untuk merundingkannya."

Sasuke cukup senang karena Hiashi Hyuuga dengan cepat membeberkan rencananya, meski Sasuke harus puas untuk hanya menjadi tunangan Hinata kali ini, Sasuke harus bersabar. Ini sebuah kemajuan, dan awal baik. Setidaknya pikirannya mengenai ia yang pulang tinggal nama tidak terjadi dan itu sangat patut disyukuri.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita makan." Hiashi menutup pembicaraan dan memulai acara makannya.

Sasuke sangat terkesan pada masakan yang terssdia di meja makan. Semua makanan adalah menu masakan tradisional Jepang yang jarang tersaji di meja makannya. Rasa yang enak dan menggugah selera mampu meleyapkan perasaan lelah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tahu ini adalah makanan buatan Hinata, ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk tinggal bersama dengan Hinata dan memakan makanan seenak ini tiap hari.

 **Hurt**

Itachi tiba di kediaman Hyuuga pada siang harinya. Ia sendiri sejujurnya sangat gugup, entah wajah seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan pada Hiashi Hyuuga nanti.

"Anak itu, apa dia berniat mengirimku ke akhirat?!"

Hiashi dan Itachi duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja Hiashi. Itachi masih menundukkan kepalanya dan enggan memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukan adikmu pada putriku?"

"Tidak, saya baru tahu saat Sasuke menyuruhku kemari."

Hiashi mengangguk paham. "Perbuatan adikmu tidak bisa diampuni. Seharusnya dia sudah kucabik dan pulang menjadi mayat."

Itachi meneguk salivanya gugup. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telah gagal mendidiknya Hyuuga-san."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membunuhnya Uchiha. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata dan cucuku melalui hal berat sendirian. Maka aku memberinya kesempatan."

"Saya akan melakukan apa pun asalkan anda memaafkan kami."

"Memang harus seperti itu, maka setelah Hinata melahirkan bayinya. Aku ingin mereka berpisah."

Permintaan Hiashi membuat Itachi tidak percaya. "Ta-tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau Hinata menyandang nama Uchiha selamanya. Aku juga tahu bahwa putriku tidak mencintai adikmu."

"Bagaimana bila Sasuke mencintai Hinata, Hyuuga-san?"

"Tidak akan ada artinya kalau Hinata tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Aku menyayangi putriku, dan aku ingin dia bahagia. Hanya itu Uchiha-san."

 **Hurt**

Naruto baru saja memarkirkan mobil mewahnya, dan gadis dengan surai merah muda juga turun dari sisi lain mobilnya. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju gedung kampus, yang tak luput dari pandangan mahasiswa lain. Mereka saling berbisik.

"Bukankah Haruno itu kekasih Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kudengar sudah satu minggu mereka jadian."

"Apa karena itu Hyuuga tidak pernah masuk?"

"Kurasa begitu, menyakitkan ya? Kasihan Hyuuga Hinata, padahal kita semua tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintai Naruto."

Bisikan-bisikan itu sebenarnya adalah gangguan untuk telinga Naruto, ia juga merasa bersalah. Baik Sakura dan Hinata tidak tahu bahwa dirinya telah melakukan kesepakatan yang mengerikan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Sakura yang berjalan di depan Naruto berbalik dan mendapati pacar barunya itu hanya berdiri diam.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Naruto, mengapit tangan pria blonde itu dan bergelayut manja padanya. "Kita harus cepat, dosen kali ini Ibiki-sensei."

Naruto yang melihat Sakura seperti itu malah tersenyum lima jari, senyuman khas Naruto.

 _Tidak apa-apa... Sakura kini sudah menjadi milikku..._

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa dia berjalan dengan Hinata Hyuuga?"

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura dan Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan benar mendapati Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan saling bersisian.

Tidak ada yang spesial, mereka hanya berjalan bersisian tanpa pegangan tangan atau apa pun. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Sakura dan Naruto memandang mereka seolah dunia telah berakhir.

"Pagi Dobe, Sakura." sapa Sasuke ramah, mengabaikan pandangan menyelidik dan bisikan dari siswa lain di sekitarnya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ekspresi sedih dan terkejut dari Sakura.

"Pagi, Teme." Naruto melirik pada Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk diam mengekori Sasuke. "Pagi, Hinata."

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto tersenyum canggung, panggilan asing itu menggelitik perasaannya. Terlebih tidak ada kegugupan seperti biasanya, bahkan wajahnya tak lagi merona. Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya berdecak. "Kudengar kalian sekarang berpacaran."

Naruto mengangguk meng-iyakan. Sedangkan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Bagus, aku juga akan menyampaikan kabar baik. Dan kalian yang kuberitahu lebih dulu. Aku dan Hinata akan bertunangan."

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu segera kembali memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bahkan iris hijaunya kini berkabut.

"Jadi kalian harus datang nanti."

 **Hurt**

Sakura pulang dengan perasaan marah. Ia melemparkan semua barang yang ia temui di kamarnya, bahkan menarik selimut dan seprai tempat tidurnya.

"Huwaaaaaa!" gadis Haruno itu menangis histeris.

"Sasuke!" Sakura meraung. "Kau jahat Sasuke!"

 _"Karena aku, tidak pernah menyukaimu."_

Ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali terngiang.

 _"Aku mencintai orang lain. Kau hanya pengganggu. Jadi, enyahlah dan biarkan aku dengan pilihanku."_

 _"Aku dan Hinata akan bertunangan."_

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sakura melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya dan dengan sukses memecahkan kaca meja riasnya.

"Tidak Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh!"

"Aku kehilangan cintaku, dan kau bahagia dengan Hinata?! Tidak boleh!"

"Hinata tidak akan mencintaimu Sasuke!"

"Hinata mencintai Naruto! Dan kau Sasuke akan bernasib sama denganku!"

"Hinata tidak akan mencintaimu!"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum, wajah kacaunya yang basah oleh air mata nampak semakin mengerikan.

"Aku tidak akan menderita sendirian, Uchiha Sasuke!"

 **Tbc**

 **Mind** **to RnR?**

Arigatou minna~ masih menerima ffn ini dan memberikan masukan. Bila ada dalam cerita ini yang janggal atau kurang baik, Ritsu sangat menerima pemasukan saran dan kritiknya :)

Balasan review

Saya sangat tidak menyangka bahwa dukungan dari semuanya sebegitu banyak. Saya akan berusaha untuk menulis lebih baik lagi.

Beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk review yang masuk, suntikan penyemangat dari kalian semua sangat berharga! salam peluk untuk semuanya x3


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh! Akhirnya update! Sankyuu masih ikutin ffn Ritsu :) tanpa lama-lama, silahkan dinikmati~~

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Hurt**

Hinata memandangi apartemen mewah yang baru saja dimasukinya. Lebih besar dan lebih berkelas. Ia melangkah dan melihat di sebelah kanannya ada ruang dapur dan ruang makan yang menyatu. Peralatan masak pun tampaknya sudah sangat lengkap. Lalu di depannya ada ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang tivi. Satu set meja dan sofa yang tampak nyaman itu juga tak luput dari pandangan Hinata. Dan perlu Hinata akui, apartemen ini sangat rapi untuk ukuran apartemen seorang laki-laki. Apartemen Naruto sangat jauh berbeda. Di mana-mana ia bisa menemukan cup bekas ramen dan sisa camilan.

"Kau menyukai rumahku?"

Hinata mengangguk, melihat kini Sasuke melewatinya.

"Akan aku antar ke kamarmu."

Hinata pun mengikuti Sasuke.

Kamar yang ditunjukkan Sasuke cukup besar. Ada sebuah kasur queen size dengan seprai putih yang tampaknya masih baru diganti. Sebuah lemari tiga pintu, kamar mandi yang nyaman. Bahkan Hinata juga melihat banyak foto Sasuke dan Itachi di dinding kamar.

"Ini kamar kakakmu?"

"Ya, tapi tidak lagi. Atau kau lebih memilih tidur satu kamar denganku?" goda Sasuke.

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah, rapikan bawaanmu dan aku akan menunggu di bawah. Akan kupesankan makanan."

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak punya bahan makanan?"

Sasuke berfikir sebentar, mengingat kapan terakhir ia pergi untuk berbelanja.

"Kurasa tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke swalayan."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau akan memasakkan aku makan malam?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan masakan orang lain, aku akan memasak sendiri."

 **Hurt**

Sasuke mengekori Hinata dengan troli yang sedang didorongnya perlahan. Mengamati calon istrinya itu memilah-milah makanan dan belanjaan dengan teliti.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah." Hinata mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kita makan kare saja, oke?"

 **Hurt**

Membawa berkantung-kantung belanjaan bukanlah gaya Sasuke, terlebih bila belanjaan itu hanya berisi sayur dan beberapa perlengkapan rumah. Sasuke akan lebih memilih membayar pembantu rumah tangganya. Tapi karena ia pergi dengan Hinata, untuk Sasuke ini adalah hiburan yang menarik.

Bahkan Sasuke menikmati pemandangan saat Hinata memasak. Ia duduk di meja makan dengan bertopang dagu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau terlihat lebih sexy dengan rambut diikat seperti itu. Leher jenjangmu menggiurkan."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Rasa-rasanya gadis Hyuuga itu sangat ingin melemparkan pisau yang dipakainya untuk memotong kentang ke arah Sasuke.

 **Hurt**

"Aku tidak menyangka masakanmu sangat enak." puji Sasuke, ia memasukkan lagi sesuap nasi dan kare ke mulutnya.

"Ohya, besok kau dan aku akan masuk kuliah bersama."

"Kau tidak khawatir pada Haruno-san?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Untuk apa? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan sekarang dia sudah berpacaran dengan baka Dobe. Tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku."

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menjatuhkan sendoknya, wajahnya nampak terkejut. Hal itu tentu menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf." Hinata merunduk dan menggapai sendoknya yang jatuh ke lantai, meletakkannya di atas tisu lalu mengambil sendok yang baru.

'Secepat inikah Naruto melupakanku?'

Sasuke dapat melihatnya, raut wajah terluka Hinata. Tapi Sasuke memilih diam melanjutkan makan malamnya.

 **Hurt**

Pagi harinya Sasuke sudah mendapati Hinata di ruang makan, menghangatkan kare yang tersisa tadi malam.

"Kau bangun sangat pagi, Hinata."

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengaduk kare.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi masam, ia tidak suka ketika Hinata tidak menghiraukannya.

Hinata terperanjat ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut Hinata yang masih rata.

"Di sini, ada bayiku Hinata." Ucap Sasuke tenang, perlahan tangan besarnya mengelus perut Hinata. "Kau sedang melamunkan siapa? Baka Dobe?"

Hinata rasanya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Apakah sangat terlihat? Apakah begitu mudah untuk Sasuke membaca dirinya.

"Aku akan bersabar, membuatmu jatuh hati padaku. Lupakan Naruto. Dia hanya masa lalumu, aku dan anak kita adalah masa depanmu."

Hinata masih diam, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Toh apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Hinata sekarang? Apa pun yang dilakukannya tidak akan bisa mengubah keadaan ini. Bahkan meski dirinya tidak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dan lebih membencinya, Hinata tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke. Dia adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Hinata. Suka tidak suka, Hinata harus mau menempatkan dirinya di tempat seharusnya. Bahkan meski pun harus menyakiti hatinya dan juga impian kebahagiaannya.

Hinata melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya, lalu berbalik terdenyum pada bungsu Uchiha. "Sasuke... Duduklah, kita makan lalu berangkat kuliah."

Sasuke mengangguk, menurut.

 **Hurt**

Seperti yang Hinata duga, datang ke kampus bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi perbincangan. Hal itu membuat Hinata tidak nyaman.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Hinata. Abaikan mereka."

Hinata mengangguk kecil ketika Sasuke menasehatinya.

"Itu Naruto dan Sakura."

Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk tiba-tiba saja menegakkan wajahnya, dan pandangannya langsung mendapati Sakura yang tengah bergelayut manja pada Naruto. Ada cubitan yang menyakitkan pada jantung Hinata ketika melihatnya. Ternyata memang tidak mudah melupakan cinta pertama. Terlebih Hinata sudah menyukai pria blonde itu semenjak belia.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelas lebih dulu bila membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Tapi yang terjadi tidak sesuai perkiraan Sasuke. Hinata tetap mengekorinya dan menyapa Naruto. Meski pun panggilan Naruto-san itu jelas membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Awal yang baik, Hinata sedang berusaha mengubah kebiasaannya perlahan. Ketika Hinata pergi setelah menyapa Sakura dan Naruto, Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal. Padahal pria beriris hitam itu berniat mengumbar kemesraan di depan Sakura dan Naruto.

Jadi yang dilakukan Sasuke kemudian adalah mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Hinata. Memberikan rambu pada Sakura juga Naruto.

 **Hurt**

"Kau masih menyukaiku, Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen itu langsung tersedak dan terbatuk.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Sakura-chan? Sampai kapan pun aku selalu mencintaimu!"

Sakura hanya sedikit tersenyum, namun matanya sayu, memandang jus jeruk yang sedang ia mainkan sedotannya. "Tapi kau terlihat terluka ketika Hinata tidak menanggapimu kan?"

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya, selera makannya hilang entah kemana.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto, aku tidak mau kau berpacaran denganku karena aku dicampakkan oleh Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku lebih merasa sedih kalau kau merelakan cintamu pada Hinata."

Ucapan lembut Sakura sedikit banyak menggeletik relung hati Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura, aku melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan."

Sakura sedikit merenung. Memangnya si bodoh ini melakukan apa?

"Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu Naruto. Tapi Hinata sangat mencintaimu. Dia menyukaimu sejak kecil bukan?" Sakura tersenyum, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Naruto, lalu meremasnya sedikit. "Kau tidak seperti dirimu Naruto. Makanya aku sadar, mungkin kau memang jatuh cinta pada Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengamini bila Hinata masih mencintainya. Toh ia sendiri juga tidak dapat menampik bahwa rasa bersalah dan sesal menerkam sanubarinya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang dilalui dirinya dan Hinata. Lalu semuanya hancur dalam satu malam. Dirinya telah dibutakan oleh tawaran Sasuke. Ia mungkin hanya terobsesi pada si musim semi. Padahal Hinata lah yang selalu ada untuknya dalam kondisi apa pun.

Sekarang bagaimana? Apakah kesempatan masih bisa diraih olehnya?

"Aku akan mendukungmu, Naruto."

 **Hurt**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Dirinya bahkan mungkin tidak pernah bermimpi soal ini.

Kepalanya berada di paha Hinata, wajahnya juga tenggelam di perut rata sulung Hyuuga. Bahkan dirinya tidak dapat menahan seringaiannya ketika tangan Hinata mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya. Ia merasa nyaman seperti ini hanya pada dua orang dalam hidupnya yang mampu membuat Sasuke nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Pertama ibunya yang telah tiada, dan kedua adalah di pangkuan Hinata.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya, setelah cukup lama mereka hanya berdiam diri di halaman belakang kampus.

"Belum, kau lapar?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Tidak juga, aku sedang nyaman seperti ini. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Hinata mengangguk, dan dengan jawab itu Sasuke segera menutup matanya.

Halaman belakang sekolah memang tempat yang cukup sepi. Di bawah pohon inilah biasanya Hinata beristirahat, membaca buku, atau sekedar untuk melepaskan penas setelah menghadapi ujian yang menyiksa.

Dirinya agak rindu saat seperti ini, di mana hanya ada suara desiran angin, suara ranting yang saling bergesek, dan keteduhan ketika ia berlindung dari sengatan matahari.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan di bawah pohon ini, hampir tiga bulan lalu dirinya menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Di saat mereka makan bekal yang dimasak khusus oleh Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu dengan tiba-tiba dan lantang membuka suara.

"A-aku menyukaimu Naruto." Dapat dirasakan Hinata betapa panasnya wajahnya saat itu. "Jadilah pacarku!"

Lalu tanpa diduga, Naruto memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Saat Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan tenaga yang tersisa Hinata siap akan penolakan.

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

Hinata bahkan hampir tak sadarkan diri dan hampir terhuyung karena tidak percaya. Tapi Naruto yang tengah memeluknya dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?"

Naruto tersenyum, gigi putihnya terekspose. Hinata sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman sehangat matahari yang hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Itu dulu, sekarang begitu menyakitkan untuk Hinata. Tapi meski begitu bukankah nyatanya ia juga masih merindukan Naruto?

Melupakan cinta pertama yang bertahan belasan tahun bukanlah hal mudah bukan?

 **Hurt**

"Kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu yang lain?"

Hinata mengernyit, menghentikan acara makannya sesaat. "Aku ingin makan daging Sasuke, makanya aku pesan shabu-shabu."

"Tidak ingin makan pai tomat atau jus tomat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka."

Wajah Sasuke langsung muram. Seharusnya Hinata sedang ngidam kan? Setidaknya dia harusnya menyukai makanan yang juga Sasuke sukai. Apa belum saatnya Hinata ngidam? Tapi setidaknya ada bagusnya juga ciri-ciri ibu hamil tidak nampak pada Hinata. Dia tidak muntah dan mual-mual, jadi tidak akan dicurigai.

"Boleh kami bergabung?"

Hinata dan Sasuke menengok bersamaan, dan mendapati Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makan siang.

Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu melanjutkan makan tanpa menanggapi mereka berdua.

"Hn" Jawaban gumaman itu langsung dibalas tendangan pada kaki Sasuke. Dengan cepat wajah dingin itu meringis tertahan.

Sakura tersenyum, duduk di samping Hinata, sedangkan Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini." Naruto tertawa, tanpa disadari Hinata iris shappire itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa kabarmu Hinata? Kenapa kau lama absen?" Sakura memulai obrolan, setelahnya sesuap nasi dan telur dadar masuk ke mulutnya.

Hinata diam, dirinya bingung harus menjawab apa. Keringat dingin juga mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Umn... E-eto..."

"Ayah Hinata masuk rumah sakit, dan Hinata harus merawatnya karena sakit parah."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, bersyukur karena Sasuke membantunya menjawab.

"Ayahmu baik-baik saja Hina-chan?" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya, dan sebutan 'Hina-chan' itu dengan sukses membuat Sasuke sebal.

"Baik-baik saja, makanya aku kembali." jawab Hinata tenang.

"Dari mana kau tahu Sasuke?" kini Sakura yang mulai memancing.

"Tentu saja, karena setelahnya aku diberi kabar bahwa perjodohan kami dipercepat. Alasannya tentu karena kesehatan ayah Hinata."

Sakura dan Naruto berubah pucat.

"Ja-jadi kalian dijodohkan?" tanya Sakura lagi, hatinya perih tiba-tiba.

"Ya, bahkan sebelum kami saling mengenal."

Naruto tertawa dengan suara sumbang. "Sudah tidak jaman kan dijodohkan begitu Teme."

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya, "Karena aku memang menyukai Hinata, makanya aku mau menerimanya."

Jawaban santai Sasuke langsung menghujam jantung Naruto dan Sakura. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak lagi berbicara, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Aku selesai, maaf kami duluan." Sasuke berdiri dan dengan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-san, Sakura-san." Hianta membungkuk dan berjalan mengekori Sasuke.

Merasa Hinata dan Sasuke sudah pergi, Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang sayu Sakura yang masih menunduk menyuapkan nasi.

"Itu bohongkan? Uchiha dan Hyuuga bukanlah keluarga yang bisa akur." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Satu isakan Sakura lolos. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata, apa itu juga bohong?"

Naruto menutup matanya, menghela nafas panjang.

 _"Kau ingin Sakura bukan? Aku menginginkan Hinata. Itu adil bukan?"_

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura..."

 **Tbc**

 **Mind** **to RnR?**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan penyemangat review nya~ x3

Maaf gak bisa upload cepet karena ide mandeg hehe... Sangat sulit untuk Ritsu mengembangkan cerita. Jadi mohon maaf kalo kurang panjang jadinya. Konflik masih akan berlanjut, makanya tetep ikutin ya? XD Salam sayang buat semuanya yang dukung Ritsu #Bighug

Masih dibuka saran, kritik dan ide untuk cerita ini. SeeU~ in next chap


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello minna, ogenki desuka? Maaf Ritsu baru update ya, karena ide masih mandeg hehe.. Tanpa lama-lama, silahkan dinikmati x3**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masahi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Hurt**

Hinata dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Kau harus menandatanginya Hinata." Bujuk Sasuke, dirinya sekali lagi menyodorkan kertas yang baru saja masuk ke kotak suratnya tadi pagi.

"Ta-tapi... Ini surat catatan sipil Sasuke!"

Sasuke tampak kesal, wajahnya berubah masam. "Karena itu, kau harus menandatanganinya Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, beringsut menjauh.

"Kita akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi! Dan ini data yang sudah kuisi! Hanya perlu tanda tangan juga cap milikmu!" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Ini adalah surat yang penting, dia harus cepat mengisi form pendaftaran pernikahan sebelum nanti mereka benar-benar menikah dan tinggal bersama. Demi Tuhan! Waktunya hanya tinggal tiga bulan!

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Sasuke!" Hinata mulai panik, wajahnya sudah mulai menandakan ia akan segera menangis.

Sasuke mendegus, menyimpan surat itu di meja dengan kasar. Segera pria itu menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Pikiranya kacau, sudah tiga puluh menit ia membujuk Hinata dan tidak berhasil. Ada apa dengan wanita itu? Bukankah sudah jelas mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi? Kenapa dia sangat sulit hanya untuk menandatangani surat form itu?!

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko, dan memasuki toko itu.

Sasuke mengelilingi tiap rak yang tersedia, melihat beberapa minuman dingin. Sasuke mengambil beberapa kaleng bir. Lalu ketika ia hendak membayar, onix Sasuke tertarik pada rak yang berisi susu khusus untuk ibu hamil.

Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah Sasuke ketika melihat tiap kandungan dari isi susu yang tertera pada box. Tangannya kembali meraih kotak susu yang lain, dan melihat sebuah promo pada susu itu. Merk susu yang cukup tersohor itu sedang mengadakan promo. Membeli dua dus susu ibu hamil, akan mendapatkan sebuah buku nama yang baik untuk bayi dan juga tips menjadi orang tua bayi untuk pemula.

Sasuke terkikik, dia suka hadiah dari susu itu. Ia tidak perlu repot membeli terpisah dari buku itu.

Sasuke memasukkan susu itu ke dalam keranjang dan menyimpanya di depan Kasir.

 **Hurt**

Naruto membuka matanya, baru saja ia akan terlelap tapi perutnya terasa lapar hingga membuatnya terbangun. Naruto mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Dengan berat hati pria blonde itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur.

Naruto menekan sakelar lampu dapur, membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu kini bermandikan cahaya yang terang. Memperlihatkan keadaan ruang dapur berangkap ruang makan yang berantakan. Naruto bisa melihat bungkus camilan yang berserakan dan remah-remahnya. Pun dengan puluhan cup ramen yang berserakan di meja.

Ketika dia masih berteman dengan Hinata, gadis itu selalu membersihkan rumahnya seperti gadis itu memang harus melakukannya. Kadang Hinata juga membantu Naruto berbelanja dan memasakkan makan malam untuknya. Dan ketika mereka sudah resmi berpacaran, Hinata mengurusnya dengan sangat telaten. Naruto bahkan sempat meng-iya-kan dalam hatinya bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu adalah istri idaman.

 _"Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan mie cup seperti ini Naruto-kun! Akan aku masakkan sayur untukmu!"_

Naruto tersenyum, Hinata selalu peduli padanya. Dia bahkan bisa sangat marah bila Naruto tidak menjaga asupan gizi makanannya.

 _"Sudah kukatan berapa kali Naruto-kun?! Kau bisa memanggilku untuk memasak untukmu!"_

Kini senyuman itu tiba-tiba berubah murung. Pandangan mata Naruto meredup.

Ia sangat tersakiti ketika Hinata memanggilnya dengan embelan -san yang asing. Tidak lagi menghiraukan sosok Naruto seperti dulu. Beberapa kali Naruto mencoba menggoda Hinata. Berharap rona pipi dan senyuman Hinata akan tercipta seperti biasanya. Tapi apa yang Naruto dapatkan? Gadis itu hanya diam dan memandang dingin ke arahnya.

Darah Naruto seperti mendidih ketika Sasuke kini selalu berada di dekat Hinata. Seolah Sasuke memang sedang menjaga jarak Hinata dengannya.

Bahkan pemandangan di taman belakang itu juga begitu menyiksa Naruto. Hinata dengan lembut mengelus rambut Sasuke yang tampak terlelap di pangkuan Hinata. Seharusnya Naruto-lah yang ada di sana. Dirinyalah yang pertama kali diperlakukan selembut itu oleh Hinata. Begitu tidak rela ketika ada orang lain yang menggantikannya. Tapi saat itu Naruto tahu posisinya. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah, dan memandang mereka dengan amarah yang meletup-letup.

Naruto menggelenggkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan Hinata dan Sasuke dari otaknya.

Naruto membuka lemari atas, mencari cup ramen yang mungkin masih tersisa. Tapi tidak ada, tidak ada satu pun cup ramen atau bahkan camilan yang bisa ia makan. Naruto mendesah kasar. Mau tidak mau ia harus mencari makanan di luar. Makan di kedai Ichiraku atau membeli beberapa cup ramen dan camilan lagi untuknya.

Mengendarai mobil dengan perut kosong memang tidak baik. Beberapa kali Naruto tidak konsentrasi. Akhirnya Naruto menepi ketika melihat sebuah toko tak jauh darinya.

Ketika mobil Naruto terpakir dan ia turun dari mobil, Naruto melihat sebuah mobil mewah lainnya yang tak asing.

"Mobil Sasuke?" Naruto bergumam, dan dengan segera memasuki toko.

Suara dentingan bel terdengar ketika Naruto membuka pintu kaca toko, dan seorang penjaga toko mengucapkan salam selamat datang padanya.

Iris shappire Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke di kasir, dengan sebuah senyuman seorang sahabat, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Dan begitu terkejut ketika Naruto tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau berbelanja Teme!" Naruto tertawa. "Apa yang kau beli?" Naruto melihat barang belanjaan Sasuke yang berjejer di meja kasir. Lalu dua kotak susu ibu hamil mencuri perhatian Naruto. Tangan kecokelatan Naruto meraih satu kotak yang ada, memandangnya tak percaya. "I-ini... Untuk siapa Teme? Pacar Itachi-nii?"

Naruto merasa curiga. Otaknya memperingatinya. Kecurigaan membuat Naruto tidak tenang, terlebih ketika Sasuke yang biasanya akan membalasnya dengan hardikan hanya diam memandanginya.

"Itu untuk Hinata."

Jawaban Sasuke begitu tenang dan dingin. Namun hawa panas dan nyeri yang terasa pada Naruto. Pupil Naruto mengecil. "Ha-ha-ha." Naruto mencoba tertawa, tapi suaranya terdengar sumbang. "Bercandamu tidak lucu seperti biasanya Teme."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, lebih memilih mengambil kotak susu itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengembalikannya ke meja kasir.

Naruto masih diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke memberikan kartu kreditnya pada kasir, memasukkan kembali kartu miliknya dan segera membawa keluar belanjaannya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku.

Sedangkan Naruto yang baru menyadari Sasuke meninggalkannya segera berlari dari toko dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan belanjaannya ke bagasi.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan Naruto hanya direspon lirikan mata Sasuke saja.

"Yang kau bilang itu bohong kan?" Naruto mencoba memastikan.

Sasuke mendesah malas, memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi mobil. "Dia memang sedang hamil. Ada anakku di dalam perutnya."

Wajah Naruto terlihat frustasi. "Itu tidak mungkin Teme..."

"Cih, kau lupa?!" Ejek Sasuke. "Malam itu, aku dan dia melakukannya. Aku menanamkan benihku padanya! Sekarang, benihku itu akan menjadi anakku dan anak Hinata." Tekan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar yang bukan Sasuke sekali. Pria minim ekspresi dan bicara itu kini menekankan kepemilikan pada Hinata dan bayinya.

Sasuke memandang nyalang Naruto. "Jadi dengarkan aku Naruto! Jangan pernah sedikit pun ada dalam otak tololmu itu bahwa Hinata akan kembali padamu, atau aku akan melepaskan Hinata." Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sudah mendapatkan Sakura dan berpacaran dengannya. Jadi biarkan aku bahagia dengan Hinata juga anakku. Jangan serakah Dobe."

Naruto memandang balik onix Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dipahami.

"Tapi kuminta padamu rahasiakan ini. Aku tidak mau Hinata tertekan akibat gosip. Sekarang inilah perjanjiannya Dobe, kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau."

"Dia kekasihku Teme..." Naruto masih ingin mengklaim Hinata-nya.

"Oh ya? Tapi Dobe, dia adalah ibu dari anakku."

Dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke segera menutup bagasinya yang tak sempat ditutup dan segera memasuki ruang kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya. Tidak lagi peduli pada apa yang akan dipirkan Naruto sekarang.

"Persetan dengan dia kekasihmu Dobe! Sekarang, Hinata sedang mengandung anakku. Itu yang penting." Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ada kebanggaan ketika Sasuke mengumumkan kehamilan Hinata, dan mendeklarasikan kepemilikannya pada lady Hyuuga itu. Dengan terang-terangan memperlihatkan kekalahan sang matahari yang dulu selalu dikejar Hinata.

 **Hurt**

"Aku pulang!" Sasuke memasuki rumah dan tidak mendapati Hinata yang menjawab salamnya. Sasuke menyimpan belanjaannya di atas meja makan, mencari Hinata di ruang tv. Dan benar saja calon istrinya itu tengah terlelap dan bergelung nyaman di sofa.

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih, melihat istrinya itu memakai gaun tidur yang tipis, bahkan dirinya bisa melihat cetakan pakain dalam Hinata. Gaun itu juga memiliki potongan leher yang rendah dan membuat dada Hinata sedikit menyembul.

Dengan wajah merah padam dan detak jantung yang terus terpompa, Sasuke mengangkat Hinata. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke melangkah, tidak mau membangunkan Hinata.

Ketika Sasuke berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, ada sejumput pikiran untuk meletakkan Hinata di sana. Dirinya bisa memeluk Hinata semalaman dan menghirup aroma Hinata yang memabukkan. Namun segera ditepis oleh Sasuke. Langkahnya menjadi sangat lebar. Takut kalau ia melakukan hal yang buruk lagi pada Hinata. Bisa-bisa lady Hyuuga itu tak mau menerimanya sebagai suami dan ayah dari anaknya.

Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di atas tempat tidurnya, menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu hingga dagu.

Tangan Sasuke juga mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata, dan terakhir ciuman sayang di dahi calon istrinya tersemat cukup lama. Menghantarkan kasih sayang yang tulus dari Sasuke.

 **Hurt**

Pagi hari yang menyenangkan kini selalu menyambut Sasuke, karena ada Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan pakaian kuliahnya, membuatkan secangkir kopi panas, dan sarapan pagi yang menggugah selera.

Ini memang bukan mimpi. Mencium bau masakan di pagi hari, mendapati Hinata berada di dapur apartemennya bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Sasuke kini memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan Hinata. Ada bayi miliknya kini tumbuh di perut Hinata, yang kelak akan menjadi tali pengikat yang abadi. Hanya tinggal selangkah, upacara pernikahan dan surat catatan sipil adalah langkah skakmat yang akan dilaluinya sebentar lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat punggung Hinata yang tengah sibuk memasak. Rambut Hinata lagi-lagi dikucir kuda, memperlihatkan jenjang lehernya yang sexy.

"Pagi Hime..." Sasuke memberikan pelukan dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk Hinata.

"Pa-pagi, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, aktivitas memasaknya menjadi terganggu karena Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini.

Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Sa-Sasuke-kun duduklah dulu, aku sudah membuatkan kopi untukmu."

"Hn." Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendesah, ia mengalah dan memilih untuk menuruti kemauan Hinata. Ia duduk di meja makan dan menyesap segelas kopi dengan uap yang masih menguar.

Hinata menyelesaikan masakannya, menuangkan nasi goreng pada dua piring yang tersedia di meja makan, dan meletakkan katel penggorengan di westafel cuci piring untuk nanti dicuci. Menggantungkan lagi celemek berwarna biru tua itu dan bersiap untuk bergabung dengan Sasuke di meja makan.

"Kuharap kau suka nasi goreng, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku selalu suka masakan buatanmu." ucap Sasuke jujur, tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat Hinata merona.

Usai mereka makan, Hinata sedikit berdeham.

"Sasuke?" yang dipanggil mengangguk. "Maaf soal semalam." Wajah Hinata tampak menyesal. "Aku hanya kaget karena form itu datang lebih awal." L

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Hinata memilin ujung kaosnya, terlihat gugup. "Dan... Semalam kau berbelanja sendiri?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Juga membelikanku susu ibu hamil?" Kini wajah Hinata merah padam, dirinya hanya memastikan bahwa bukan Itachi-nii yang membelikannya. Karena bukan Sasuke sekali mau berbelanja bahkan sengaja membelikan susu ibu hamil untuknya.

"Kau harus memperhatikan asupan gizi untuk anak kita Hinata."

Kata 'Anak kita' yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat dada Hinata berdebar-debar. Oh Kamisama, Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke seperhatian itu dan kata anak kita membuat Hinata terpana. Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan bayinya.

"Aku ingin anak kita lahir dengan sehat, dan kau juga selamat. Aku ingin bersama dengan wanita yang kucintai dan membesarkan anak bersama."

Hinata merasa ia akan kehilangan kendali. Kata-kata Uchiha Sasuke sangat romantis dan tidak terduga. Astaga! Seorang Uchiha bisa seperti ini? Seharusnya Hinata mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. MalM laknat yang membuatnya kini harus terus bersama Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke melakukannya? Sejak lama Hinata ingin bertanya. Apakah ini saat yang tepat?

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata memantapkan hatinya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya malam itu? Jika kau benar mencintaiku, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke membeku. Onix miliknya mengecil, memandang Hinata penuh rasa takut.

"Sasuke?" Hinata menunggu.

"Hinata, aku-"

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Sankyuu udah baca fict Ritsu! Banyak terima kasih untuk review penyemangatnya minna! Tunggu kelanjutannya ya? SeeU in next chap! Salam peluk untuk semuanya xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf sebelumnya karena Ritsu lama Up chapter, tanpa berlama-lama, silahkan dinikmati x3

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Hurt**

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata memantapkan hatinya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya malam itu? Jika kau benar mencintaiku, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke membeku. Onix miliknya mengecil, memandang Hinata penuh rasa takut.

"Sasuke?" Hinata menunggu.

"Hinata, aku-"

 **Hurt**

Sasuke terlihat kebingungan, bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi wajah Sasuke. Jantung pemuda itu bergemuruh cepat. Bahkan otaknya tidak mampu merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sendu. Wanita yang tengah mengandung pewaris Uchiha itu merasa sangat kecewa.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu!"

Iris rembulan Hinata membola, tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berteriak sekeras itu padanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru menyadari kelakuannya langsung tertunduk, menghela nafas.

"Jika aku melakukannya bukan dengan cara biadab itu, apa kau akan melihatku?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, menyadari bahwa Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya malam itu, apa kau mau bersamaku seperti sekarang?"

"Jika calon anakku tidak ada di rahimmu, apa kau mau menerima hubungan ini?"

Hinata menelan salivanya gugup, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke malah bertanya balik padanya.

"Sasu-"

"Tidak Hinata." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahku, kau tidak akan bersamaku, bahkan tidak akan mau menjalin hubungan seperti sekarang ini."

"Sasuke-kun..." Hati Hinata menciut, melihat betapa terlukanya Sasuke. Tangan mungil Hinata membelai lembut pipi Sasuke yang terasa dingin.

"Kau hanya melihat si baka Dobe itu Hinata." Sasuke meremas tangan Hinata yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. Menggiringnya untuk dikecup Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana aku berusaha bahkan hanya untuk membuatmu melihatku." Lanjut Sasuke. Ada jeda sejenak. "Aku berusaha menjadi sempurna supaya kau setidaknya tahu siapa aku. Tapi kau tetap seperti gadis bodoh yang dungu."

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata menganak sungai, membasahi wajahnya yang ayu. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah tahu bahwa lelaki yang dianggap Hinata sebagai penghancur hidupnya itu ternyata begitu mencintainya.

"Lalu aku mulai gila ketika tahu bahwa kau menjalin hubungan yang mulai serius dengan Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata, lalu memeluk gadis mungil itu. Membiarkan telinga Hinata dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. "Aku melakukan kesepakatan dengan Naruto. Aku mencampakkan Sakura, supaya Naruto bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Lalu aku, aku bisa memilikimu."

Hinata lagi-lagi tidak mampu menahan keterkejutan dan rasa sakit yang menghujam. Kebenaran yang menyakitkan mulai menghujam sanubari Hinata.

"Aku rela kau benci, aku rela bila harus babak belur akibat hal buruk yang kulakukan padamu. Akan aku tanggung semuanya Hinata. Asalkan kau berada di sisiku, menjadi milikku, dan mencintaiku."

Hinata mulai terisak. Pria berengsek ini begitu mencintainya.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku mulai tenang, ada bayiku di dalam rahimmu, dialah yang akan mengikat kita. Kuharap setelah kau mendengar semuanya, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Hinata..."

 **Hurt**

Naruto melemparkan semua barang yang ada di hadapannya. Pecahan gelas, kaleng minuman, keetas-kertas dan sampah bertebaran di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Apartemen Naruto seperti baru saja diterjang angin topan.

Pria blonde itu memerosorkan tubuhnya di tengah ruang tv yang sudah tak berupa. Naruto memukul-mukul lantai yang dilapisi karpet beludru sekuat tenaga. Membuat kedua tangan pria bermarga Uzumaki itu lebam di sana sini. Setelah lelah dengan kelakuannya sendiri Naruto menghela nafas.

Hinata sedang mengandung, anak Sasuke.

Anak Sasuke.

 _"Malam itu, aku dan dia melakukannya. Aku menanamkan benihku padanya! Sekarang, benihku itu akan menjadi anakku dan anak Hinata."_

Naruto menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

 _"Jadi dengarkan aku Naruto! Jangan pernah sedikit pun ada dalam otak tololmu itu bahwa Hinata akan kembali padamu, atau aku akan melepaskan Hinata."_

 _"Kau sudah mendapatkan Sakura dan berpacaran dengannya. Jadi biarkan aku bahagia dengan Hinata juga anakku. Jangan serakah Dobe."_

Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Tawa menakutkan dan mencekam.

"Ha ha ha ha... Serakah? Siapa yang kau sebut serakah Teme? Kau dapatkan cinta Sakura, lalu kau dapatkan anak dari Hinata?" Naruto bermonolog lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang serakah Teme! Kau merebut semua yang seharusnya milikku! Akan aku rebut! Hinata hanya milikku!"

Dendam itu akhirnya bergulung, memakan hati nurani Naruto.

"Hinata, kau akan kembali padaku..."

 **Hurt**

Sakura mengetuk-ketukan layar ponsel miliknya, berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Ini sudah tiga hari dan pria Uzumaki itu belum juga hadir di kampus. Tidak biasanya Naruto membolos seperti ini. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Apa Naruto sakit? Tapi biasanya Naruto akan langsung menghubunginya.

Sakura menghela nafas, iris hijaunya melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang membaca buku di bangkunya. Tidak ada Sasuke, itu bagus. Mungkin pria stoic itu sedang mengurusi beberapa organisasi kampus.

Dengan cukup keberanian, Sakura menghampiri bangku Hinata.

"Um, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menutup bukunya, menandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti.

"Pulang kampus hari ini, apa kau akan pulang dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa begitu, aku akan menunggu Sasuke selesai mengurusi klub basket."

Sakura mendesah kecewa. "Maukah kau membantuku?" ucap Sakura lirih, memasang wajah sesedih mungkin untuk meluluhkan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Hinata sepertinya mulai terpengaruh.

"Menjenguk Naruto."

Baru saja Sakura menyebut kata Naruto, membuat Hinata kelabakan. Memang sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak melihat Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-san sakit?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kurasa begitu, kumohon temani aku ke apartemennya. Oke?"

Hinata ragu, tidak mungkin Sasuke akan mengijinkannya menemui Naruto. Tapi Sakura sudah memohon padanya, lagi pula bagaimana bila benar Naruto jatuh sakit? Apa dia akan diam saja?

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada Sasuke-kun dulu."

"Tidak perlu!" Sakura segera berseru, menghentikan Hinata yang hendak mengambil ponselnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa."

"Bukan begitu Sakura-san! Hanya saja a-aku..."

"Kau tentu tahu Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memang benar. Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkannya. Tapi Hinata juga jadi merasa khawatir.

"Sakura, aku..."

 **Hurt**

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Sakura tersenyum senang, memilih beberapa kue manis yang terpajang di etalase.

"Ummm... Kurasa aku akan membeli chese cake saja."

"Oke, ayo kita bungkus dan bawa ini semua untuk si baka Naruto!" Sakura tertawa senang.

Sedangkan Hinata sejak tadi merasa gusar, ia terus saja memikirkan Sasuke. Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke, dan ini jelas tidak akan baik untuknya. Bagaimana bila Sasuke marah padanya?

Sakura menatap Hinata bingung, sebuah kotak kue yang sejak tadi disodorkan Sakura tidak juga diambil Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura memanggil, tapi Hinata masih diam sembari menunduk.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura lagi, kali ini Hinata langsung menangakkan wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-san, aku melamun." Hinata tersenyum kikuk, mengambil kotak kue miliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

 **Hurt**

Naruto membuka matanya dengan geram. Siapa yang dengan tak sabarannya terus memencet bel apartemennya. Sang empunya rumah sedang tidur! Dua hari Naruto hanya bergadang dan marah tak jelas. Dan baru dua jam sepeertinya ia baru saja terjun ke alam mimpi.

Naruto berjalan gontai dengan langkah yang dihentakkan marah. Melewati anak tangga dan ruangan yang baru saja terkena badai, begitu berantakan.

"Sebentar!" teriak Naruto, ia membuka pintu hingga sedikit terbanting. Membuat dua orang tamu di depan pintunya terkejut mengelus dada.

Safir Naruto membesar ketika melihat sosok Hinata yang berdiri terkejut di depan matanya. Tak menghiraukan Sakura yang juga berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hinata!" SeruNaruto senang, tawa sumringah langsung terpatri di wajahnya yang kacau.

Sedangkan Sakura memandang tak suka pada penampilan Naruto yang masih dibalut piama bergaris biru putih yang kusut di mana-mana. Tak lupa rambut pirang Naruto yang amat sangat berantakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-san?"

Naruto terkekeh, merasa senang karena Hinata bertanya.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap Naruto enteng.

"Hei Baka! Kau tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?!" rocos Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit menyengir. "Maaf, masuklah." Naruto menggeser tubuh besarnya yang menghalangi pintu, membiarkan Sakura dan Hinata berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa ini Naruto-san?!" Hinata berjinggit ngeri, melihat keadaan apartemen Naruto yang tidak karuan.

"Ada badai datang beberapa hari lalu." Naruto sedikit terkekeh, tapi pandangan tajam dari Hinata dan Sakura langsung menghentikannya.

"Akan kubantu bereskan!" Hinata menyimpan kotak kuenya di meja, masuk ke dapur Naruto dan kembali dengan beberapa peralatan bersih-bersih.

Suara ponsel membuat Hinata dan Naruto memandangi Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu tengah mengaduk tas selendang miliknya. Sebuah ponsel langsung ditempelkan ditelinga.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Aku sedang di apartemen Naruto."

"..."

"Paman dari Osaka tiba-tiba sudah datang?!"

"..."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan langsung pulang!"

Sakura memandangi Naruto dan Hinata dengan wajah merona. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pulang. Ada acara keluarga mendadak."

"Tidak apa Sakura, kau pulang saja." Naruto tersenyum memaklumi.

Hinata yang menyadari bahwa dirinya akan berduaan saja dengan Naruto segera menyimpan kembali alat bersih-bersih yang tadi dibawanya.

"Tunggu Sakura-san! Aku juga akan pulang!"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak usah Hinata, kau tolong bersihkan kekacauan yang dilakukan Naruto. Aku mohon!"

Hinata juga menggeleng, tidak setuju.

Sedangkan Naruto terus menatap takut pada Hinata yang begitu ingin pergi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Hinata." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

'Kriukkk'

Suara perut Naruto membuat aksi protes Hinata terhenti. "Kau lapar?'

"Sudah dua hari aku belum makan." Ucap Naruto jujur.

"Apa kubilang Hinata, lebih baik kau buatkan makanan untuk Naruto. Aku tidak bisa memasak dan harus pergi sekarang. Maaf ya!" Sakura tersenyum, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tapi Saku-"

Sebelum Hinata berlari mengejar Sakura, tangan kekar Naruto sudah lebih dulu menahan tangan Hinata.

"Tetaplah di sini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."

 **Tbc**

 **RnR?**

Yeah! Akhirnya update! Maaf ya lama up nya. Soalnya sempet ilang feel ngerjain ffn ini. Ritsu benar-benar minta maaf! Semoga di chap ini semua bisa terhibur! SeeU in Next Chap x3


	8. Chapter 8

Hai~~ minna~~ terima kasih atas tanggapannya di chap sebelumnya. Ini adalah paket kilat khusus dari Ritsu buat semuanya~~ selamat menikmati~ x3

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Hurt**

Sebelum Hinata berlari mengejar Sakura, tangan kekar Naruto sudah lebih dulu menahan tangan Hinata.

"Tetaplah di sini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."

 **Hurt**

Tubuh Hinata menegang, iris bulan miliknya membesar. Ia takut. Hinata takut ketika tangan tan Naruto mencengkeram tangan putihnya.

"Hinata, aku perlu bicara denganmu." Naruto memelankan suaranya, berusaha membujuk Hinata.

Putri Hyuuga Hiashi itu berbalik, memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata tajam dan alis yang bertaut.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memberikanmu kue itu dan membantu Sakura-san untuk mengurusmu bila kau benar sedang sakit."

Hati Naruto menciut, ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Hinata akan memandangnya dengan tatapan setajam itu.

Naruto menetapkan hati, meski ia tahu Hinata sudah enggan padanya. Sama halnya dengan cengkraman tangan Naruto, ia pun tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Hinata, aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu."

"Soal apa?" Tanya Hinata cepat.

"Semuanya, juga soal malam itu."

 **Hurt**

Sasuke baru saja selesai dengan klub basket yang menjengkelkan. Sudah berulang kali klub elit itu terus saja berseteru dengan klub lain lantaran lapangan indoor. Jadi Sasuke menjadi perantara. Sejujurnya Sasuke adalah pendengar dan seorang yang bisa memberikan masukan-masukan yang baik. Hanya saja kali ini Sasuke agak kurang fokus. Sedari sejam lalu ia terus merasa tidak enak. Sasuke terus memikirkan Hinata yang ditinggalkannya sendiri di kelas.

Ah Sasuke lupa, ada Haruno Sakura di sana. Itu cukup membuatnya tidak enak.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke? Kau punya ide?"

Sasuke melirik pada sang Kapten tim basket.

"Ya, sebenarnya ini hal sepele. Kau tahu itu. Pembagian hari pemakaian lapangan akan diundi supaya adil. Kalian juga harus menandatangani surat ini." Sasuke mengacungkan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. "Supaya siapa pun klub yang menyalahi aturan akan diberi sanksi."

Para perwakilan klub saling mengangguk dan berbisik menanggapi saran Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tangannya di lipat di depan dada, dan wajah stoic nya mulai terlihat tak sabaran.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya saran Sasuke disetujui. Para perwakilan klub mulai membubuhi kertas perjanjian itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ini selesai. Karena Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

Kaki Sasuke dikayuh cepat menuju kelas Hinata. Perasaannya makin tidak enak. Sasuke tidak suka ini, ia mulai gelisah.

 _ **'Brak!'**_

Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, onix Sasuke tidak mendapati Hinata di sana. Bahkan tak ada satu orang pun di ruangan itu.

Sasuke menghentakkan giginya marah. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Dan kali ini iris sehitam jelaga milik Sasuke membesar. Ada satu email masuk. Bukan dari Hinata. Itu adalah deretan nama yang tidak ingin Sasuke lihat ada di ponselnya.

Email From : Sakura Haruno.

Sakura.

Sasuke membuka email itu tidak sabar, membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di layar.

From : Sakura Haruno

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Subject : Surprise! 3

Sasuke-kun, coba tebak di mana tunanganmu itu sekarang! Bukankah kau sedang panik mencarinya? Kau pasti tahu hanya lewat gambar yang kukirim ;)

Sasuke membuka gambar yang dimaksud Sakura.

Isinya hanya sebuah gambar deretan angka yang terbuat dari kuningan dan tertempel di atas besi bercat abu.

Nomor 3787

Sasuke rasanya ingin membanting ponsel miliknya, namun segera ia urungkan. Ini bukan saatnya ia marah. Dia akan marah, tapi tidak di sini. Tapi nanti tepat pada si pemilik nomer.

3787 bukanlah angka asing untuk Sasuke. Itu nomer apartemen Naruto. Hinata tersayangnya kini berada di mulut harimau.

"Sialan kau Dobe!"

 **Hurt**

Naruto tidak henti memperhatikan Hinata yang kini masih memandang tajam padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?!" Hinata mendesis marah, tidak suka akan tema yang hendak dibicarakan Naruto dengannya.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya Hinata, jadi kumo-"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Naruto!" potong Hinata cepat, suaranya meninggi. "Kau melakukan kesepakatan dengan Sasuke dan menjadikanku tumbal untuk itu. Kau membiarkanku dengan Sasuke supaya kau bisa mendapatkan Sakura-san!"

Iris safir Naruto mengecil, mulutnya menganga. "Da-dari mana..."

Sasuke. Memang dari siapa lagi Hinata tahu kesepakatannya dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu? Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman lemah. "Sasuke? Kau tahu dari Sasuke kan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Saat itu aku khilaf Hinata. Aku terlalu tergiur dengan tawaran Sasuke. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan melakukannya sejauh itu." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Mengatakan kebenaran yang Naruto harap akan dimaafkan oleh wanita yang dicintanya.

"Tapi kau tidak menyelamatkanku malam itu Naruto." Cicit Hinata, kepalanya teringat kembali di mana ia melihat pria blonde itu mengintip di celah pintu. "Kau jahat! Setidaknya, kau tidak membiarkanku melewati malam mengerikan itu!" Kemarahan Hinata meledak, dadanya memanas. Dengan kasar Hinata menarik tangannya supaya terlepas dari cengkraman Naruto. Dan hal itu berhasil. Lihatlah iris Naruto yang terlihat terkejut karena cengkramannya terlepas.

"Kau tahu Naruto?" Ada jeda sejenak. "Akan lebih baik kau memutuskanku lalu mencampakkanku. Membiarkan aku menangis dan melupakannya." Hinata menghela nafas, membuang perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hinata. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Terlambat Naruto, permintaan maafmu tidak akan pernah menghilangkan kejadian itu."

Kedua pundak Hinata dicengkram kuat oleh Naruto. "Akan aku perbaiki semuanya! Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghapus apa yang sudah kulakukan! Tapi Hinata, aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya!" Ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh. "Aku ingin kita memperbaiki semuanya! Memulai semuanya dari awal!"

Hinata merasa sakit, pria ini sungguh jahat. Dulu ketika dirinya begitu mencintai pria ini. Ketika Hinata mau melakukan apa pun untuk Naruto. Ketika Hinata dengan sepenuh hati menyayangi pria blonde ini segenap hati... Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia mencintanya, meminta Hinata menjadi kekasihnya. Membuat semua mimpi dan cintanya menjadi nyata.

Hinata pikir, pria ini sudah menyerah pada Haruno Sakura dan menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang samar. Yang bahkan Hinata sendiri tak tahu siapa dirinya bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata berada di atas, menyelami langit luas yang membuatnya nyaman. Namun itu tidaklah lama, Uzumaki Naruto membantingnya ke dasar jurang. Menghancurkan seluruh tubuh, hati, pikiran, dan bahkan jiwa Hinata. Membuat Hinata tak berdaya dengan kesakitan tak terkira.

Semua itu Naruto lakukan untuk mendapatkan Sakura Haruno.

Lalu selama ini untuk apa Hinata bertahan? Untuk apa Hinata ada di samping Naruto? Dirinya merasa hina dan dungu! Mempercayai semua sandiwara yang dilakukan Naruto. Menjadi bidak tak berharga untuk rencana keegoisan Naruto Uzumaki.

Lalu sekarang? Dengan hina dan tak tahu dirinya pula... Naruto Uzumaki meminta Hinata kembali, memaafkannya, dan memulai semuanya dari awal?

Apakah Uzumaki Naruto ini tidak melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya? Apa Naruto Uzumaki tidak pernah berfikir seburuk apa dampak yang telah dilakukannya pada Hinata Hyuuga yang mencintanya?!

Semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit Hinata... pria blonde itu anggap tidak pernah ada?! Semudah itukah ia pikir Hinata akan memaafkannya?

Hinata Hyuuga hanya terlalu baik, bukan bodoh.

Cekikikan kecil Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam. Lalu cekikikan itu perlahan membesar. Hinata tertawa.

Bukanlah tawa manis dengan rona pipi merah di pipinya. Bukanlah tawa lembut yang membuat siapa saja akan merasa nyaman pada Hinata.

Bukan.

Hinata tertawa sakasme, dengan mata tajam yang menatap marah pada Naruto.

Naruto membeku, ia menelan salivanya gugup. Jantungnya bergemuruh takut. Ia tidak nyaman melihat sisi asing Hinata yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"HAHAHAHA..hahaha..." Tawa itu perlahan mereda. "Jangan bercanda Naruto." Wajah cantik, manis dan lembut itu kini berubah. Perubahan menjadi wajah yang penuh keangkuhan dan mata intimidasi khas milik Sasuke. Begitu menusuk dan membuat siapa saja membeku.

Apa ini efek dari darah Uchiha di dalam rahim Hinata? Entahlah...

Yang pasti ini bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga yang Naruto kenal.

"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf saja aku akan memaafkanmu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku hancur saat itu! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku. Kau asik dengan Sakura Haruno bukan?" Hinata mendecih. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin memulai lagi denganku? Kenapa?"

Pandangan mata Naruto meredup, kata-kata Hinata benar-benar menampar Naruto. Ia cukup tahu diri apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya pada Hinata. Naruto tahu sebesar apa kesalahan yang ia lakakukan pada Hinata yang sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengannya.

Naruto juga mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk Hinata. Berharap wanita itu masih mau bersamanya.

"Aku tahu Hinata, aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kau mengandung anak Sasuke. Aku juga tahu itu."

Hinata mebelalakkan matanya, terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui perihal kehamilan dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi chubbi Hinata

Andai Hinata tahu, betapa Naruto begitu merindukan sosok Hinata. Bahwa Naruto begitu meresapi sentuhan kulitnya dengan permukaan wajah Hinata yang kenyal dan lembut. Bahwa Naruto begitu merindukan iris bulan Hinata.

"Hinata..." Panggil Naruto lembut, dengan perlahan dahi Naruto menempel dengan dahi Hinata. Memberikan jarak yang sangat pendek antar wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan anak yang ada di dalam rahimmu. Meski itu bukanlah hasil dari benihku. Aku tidak keberatan membesarkannya bersamamu. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Aku menerima bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Jadi kumohon, terimalah aku juga di sisimu lagi..."

Hinata membeku. Dia ingin lari dari sergapan dan kata-kata penuh rayuan dari Naruto. Tapi safir milik Naruto mencerminkan kejujuran. Tak ada kebohongan di sana, hanya ada rasa menyesal dan ketulusan

Bagaimana ini? Ini salah! Jelas ini salah!

Lalu wajah terluka Sasuke terlintas di benak Hinata. Yang dengan refleks membuat Hinata mendorong dada Naruto menjauh darinya. Saking kerasnya dorongan itu, Naruto terhuyung dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari posisinya.

Naruto yang mulai tersadar memandang tak percaya pada Hinata. Wanita lembut itu memberikan penolakan yang nyata. Padahal Naruto memberikan ketulusan pada calon istri teman baiknya itu.

 _ **'Prok... Prok... Prok...'**_

Suara tepukan itu mengalihkan pandangan Hinata dan Naruto. Mendapati Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan senyum kepuasan yang dibarengi tepukan pelan dari pria Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata mencicit, takut kalau Sasuke salah paham padanya.

Sasuke berdiri di sisi Hinata. Dengan cepat menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Naruto memandang Hinata yang kini memunggunginya.

"Sudah kukatakan Dobe, dia tidak akan kembali padamu." Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman penuh kepuasan.

"Hinata." Naruto mendesis, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. "Kau tahu bukan hanya aku yang berdosa padamu. Tapi kenapa kau memaafkan Sasuke yang telah merenggut kesucianmu?! Dan kau memilih bersama penjahat seperti Sasuke dari pada aku yang jelas mencintai dan dicintai olehmu!? Bukan hanya aku yang bersalah! Sasuke yang sudah mengimingi perjanjian itu!"

Hinata bergetar, kebenaran yang tidak mau Hinata sadari itu menyentak dirinya.

Sasuke yang sudah kesal dengan intimidasi Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Terlebih kini tubuh Hinata menggigil dalam pelukannya.

"Diam kau Dobe!" Sasuke terusik, Sasuke akui itu. Sasuke takut Hinata akan terpengaruh oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan diam Teme!" Teriak Naruto lantang. "Kau takut Hinata menyadarinya kan?" Ejek Naruto. "Kau takut Hinata menyadari siapa yang paling bersalah di sini?!"

Sasuke mulai gusar.

"Ki-kita pulang, Sasuke-kun." Hinata merintih, meremas baju Sasuke. Hati dan pikiran Hinata mulai tidak baik.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Hinata menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kepergian Hinata tak terima. "Pikirkan baik-baik Hinata! Siapa yang paling bersalah! Aku yang mengkhianatimu karena terpengaruh Sasuke, atau Sasuke sendiri yang dengan nyata merenggut kesucian dan masa depanmu!" Naruto berseru, tak peduli pada kerasnya suaranya, atau kini ia terngengah. Karena Naruto tahu, Hinata mendengar kata-katanya.

Dan inilah pertaruhan Naruto. Siapa yang akan benar-benar dipilih Hinata. Dirinya ataukah Sasuke?

Lain hal dengan Naruto yang puas akan pembelaannya, Sasuke tengah risau akan dampak intimidasi Naruto pada Hinata.

Lihatlah Hinata kini, ia benar-benar diam dengan pandangan kosong. Hinata memang mengikuti intruksinya untuk pulang, namun Sasuke juga tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau pikiran Hinata sedang melanglang buana.

Sekarang bagaimana? Akankah Hinata kembali meragukan dirimu, Sasuke-kun?

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

Huwaaa! Akhirnya beres chap 8 ini! Ini adalah chap sulit untuk Ritsu karena berisi pergolakan hati Naruto, supaya dia gak dicap jahat banget. Susah ternyata x'D Rasanya otak Ritsu meleleh karena pusing nyari yang pas! Tapi semoga kalian semua suka dan puas ya atas chap ini :) Berikutnya akan Ritsu balas Review yang masuk ya ;*

 **Balasan Review**

 **JojoAyuni :** Ini udah Update loh Sis :)

 **sasuhina69 :** Hinata gak diapa-apain kok... Haha (kayaknya) ;p

 **Uchiha Cullen738 :** Naruto emang pingin rebut Hinata lagi... Secara gak terima... Diusahakan update cepet kok

 **Shionn Akasuna** : Update gak janji cepet, diusahakan ya ;)

 **nisa1234156** : Endingnya kan udah dipair di awal settingan. Insyha Alloh SasuHina sih... Soal Sasuke ke Hinata, jangan berpikiran negatif dlu sis xD

 **kensuchan :** Naruto ngebahas yang dulu-dulu kok~ yahhh tapi Sasuke juga salah kok x3

 **Zuzu-chan :** Pembahasan masalalu #jyah ga bisa move on

 **Alinda504 :** Perasaan Hinata pasti bimbang sis, secara mau Hinata ato Sasuke salah juga xD

 **ostielisabeth :** Naruto mungkin bukan plin-plan, tapi belum mengerti hatinya sendiri (ngeles)

 **hinatachannn2505 :** udah lanjut sis,, silahkan kasih masukan haha :D

 **HipHipHuraHura :** Yah emang nyebelin sih Naruto di sini, tapi sengaja saya kasih sedikit perasaan Naruto di sini kok :3

 **me2310 :** Saya bikin Sasuke pengertian di sini, biar ga terlalu runyam :p

 **Hime Hime Lavender :** Naruto ga akan segegabah itu kok~ Yah gimana lagi, Naruto memang sudah rugi banyak sih ya~ sebenernya Ritsu agak kasian juga ama Naruto~

 **Tatsuna Hiwaya :** Diusahakan lanjut,, saya agak lama Up karena sempet drop ilang feel buat lanjutinnya... Alhamdulilah yang ini langsung masuk otak dengan segarnya. Semoga puas ya di chap ini ;)

 **.777 :** Sebenernya saya emang sulit kalo lebih diurai. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit saya coba terus nambah kok sis :')

 **HHS Hyuuga L :** Hoho ya bahas ketidak mampuan Naruto Move On sis xp Makasih loh ya tetep nunggu fict ini :)

 **Daisy Uchiha :** Agak menyedihkan karena Sasuke kayak pahlawan kesiangan :')

 **Eve Seven :** emnnn di saat jujur itulah di saat nice sweet moment... Kupikir gitu sih sis hehe :p

 **Baby niz 137** : Sakura di sini emang dibikin kayak gitu sis... Meski sebenernya saya sendiri gak suka Sakura di anime Naruto juga, alasannya entah. Gak suka aja (cie ileh jadi curhat xD)

 **IkaS18 :** Hinata itu baik hati, jadi meski benci dia tetep baik kayak putri salju :')

 **Haizahr Hana :** Sasuke itu sangat menyayangi Hinata, jadi semarah apa pun Sasuke tetep sayang Hinata. Naruto masih waras kok di sini jadi gak kan macem-macem sis ;)

 **sherlinayunita2001 :** Insyha Alloh masih lanjut sis.. Makasih semangatnya :)

 **miyukichi7 :** Yeah penasaran ;) hehe

 **Tieve :** Terima kasih atas saran dan kritik yang membangun! Inilah review yg saya tunggu-tunggu! Sankyuu banget, meski agak bete karena saya ga bagus hehe, jadi maaf pake indo balesannya. Semoga chap ini gak bikin kecewa ya ;)

 **Ana :** Gak rame kalo ga bikin baper~ haha

 **aindri961 :** Alhamdulilah Hinata baik-baik aja,, mereun~ xD

 **Rapita Azzalia :** Naru-Saku kayak antagonis ya? Kupikir mereka cuma tokoh yang kecewa. Tapi emang agak jahat sih 'v')7

 **L :** Kupikir ini udah mayan kilat sih xD

 **Kaneki :** Di chap ini Hinata memperlihatkan sisi lainnya loh! Gak kok Ritsu juga gak niat bikin Hinata jadi tokoh menyedihkan kayak Icha di Uttaran (jyahh)

 **lovely sasuhina :** Naruto emang gak banget ya... Jadi OOC haha tapi emang harus gini sih xD

 **hitora kun :** Lama karena kemaren mandeg dan sempet down feel nya..

 **dec chan :** Hehe yang ini seru juga gak? XD btw arigatou! Jadi makin semangat nih! ..)

 **Uchiha sahi :** Ini udah cepet lohhh (buatku cepet sih...)

 **Ranhy :** Udah cepet bos xD

 **Hikari :** Udah aku panjangin loh~ ditambah balasan review juga xDD

 **chefty clouds :** Menurutku secara pribadi sih... Gak mungkin lagi buat Sakura ma Sasuke... Kalo balas dendam masih mungkin ;)

 **Hyuuga R dan Namikaze R :** Ini udah setengah mati loh peras otak buat manjanginnya sis :"'"'")

 **siskap906 :** Kira-kira Naruto atau Sasuke ya? Hahaha liat chap yang berikutnya ya~

 **Yukimura Haruka :** Cepet kok up nya~ diusahakan cepet sis ;)

 **Nhiyla324 :** Update kilat ini~ (kurasa gitu sih)

 **ana :** cie doki doki suru~

 **Guest :** Sasuke gak marah (mungkin?) terima kasih, saya akan berusaha :)

 **OnyxLevender :** Sudah up pake pajet kilat~~~

 **michiko komatsu :** Untuk Update sih Ritsu gak pernah narget. Kadang malah kalo lagi ga mood atau ilang feel ya jadinya bikin ffn yang lain Haha xD

Sasuke terlalu lembek? Di sini Sasuke aku bikin lebih cool aja sih maksudnya. Ga maksud bikin dia lembek. Sasuke di sini lebih penyabar karena takut Hinata akan benci dia. Niatnya gitu :3

Soal kurang feel Ritsu minta maaf, tapi semoga di chap ini bisa memuaskan ;)

Oh ya Salam kenal juga, x3 yoroshiku~

 **Qila imagine :** Salam kenal Qila ;) hoho di sini perebutannya sudah dimulai kok~

 **Morita Naomi :** Naruto gak gila kok, cuma baru nyadar kesalahannya dan gak bisa move on, atau ngerelain Hinata. Jadilah dia begitu xDD

 **Harumi Tsubaki** : Haha makasih,, Ritsu jadi malu dipuji begitu (°/°)7 btw justru Ritsu tunggu loh menghantui di sini~ supaya bisa bantu-bantu xDD

 **Mita622 :** Paket kilat sudah tiba~~~

 **Pokoknya beribu terima kasih dan pelukan sayang buat semua pembaca dan review nya! Maaf ga bisa bales semua review... Chap berikutnya bakal sering bales review supaya ada komunikasi... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaf sebelumnya karena ngaret yang sangat lama. Dikarenakan ide mandeg hehe... Terima kasih para penikmat ffn Ritsu yang telah menunggu. Silahkan dinikmati ~**

 **Chara Naruto adalah milik Masahi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **Hurt**

 _"Ki-kita pulang, Sasuke-kun." Hinata merintih, meremas baju Sasuke. Hati dan pikiran Hinata mulai tidak baik._

 _"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Hinata menjauh dari Naruto._

 _Naruto yang melihat kepergian Hinata tak terima. "Pikirkan baik-baik Hinata! Siapa yang paling bersalah! Aku yang mengkhianatimu karena terpengaruh Sasuke, atau Sasuke sendiri yang dengan nyata merenggut kesucian dan masa depanmu!" Naruto berseru, tak peduli pada kerasnya suaranya, atau kini ia terngengah. Karena Naruto tahu, Hinata mendengar kata-katanya._

 _Dan inilah pertaruhan Naruto. Siapa yang akan benar-benar dipilih Hinata. Dirinya ataukah Sasuke?_

 **Hurt**

Hinata melepaskan jaket miliknya dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu kamar. Iris bulannya terlihat sendu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Hime."

Hinata mengangguk, menyahut ucapan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa kau ingin mandi atau makan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Pikirkan anak kita. Kau sudah lelah."

Hinata agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Perlahan tangan Hinata mengelus permukaan perutnya. Perut langsingnya kini sudah tidak ada. Ketika Hinata mengelusnya, sangat terasa kalau perutnya mulai buncit. Tidak akan lama, semua akan tahu kalau ia tengah mengandung.

"Anak kita sudah besar ya?"

Hinata terdiam ketika kedua tangan besar Sasuke juga ikut mengelus permukaan perutnya.

"Papa dan mama sangat menunggu kelahiranmu sayang."

Hinata tersenyum, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya senang.

Baru saja ia tertekan oleh Naruto, tapi berkat Sasuke dan anak ini. Hinata langsung merasa baik-baik saja. Mungkin anaknya juga Sasuke telah menjadi obat akan kelelahannya.

 **Hurt**

"Kau masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto?"

Hinata tetap diam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Sasuke yang bertanya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tidak." Akhirnya Hinata hanya dapat berdusta.

"Hn." Hanya dua konsonan itu saja yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tapi bungsu Uchiha itu sangat tahu bahwa Hinata tengah berbohong. "Tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke lagi, tangannya menggapai tombol lampu meja yang berada di atas nakas dekat Hinata.

Setelahnya Sasuke mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada Hinata yang memunggunginya. Mencium aroma shampo yang menguar dari rambut panjang Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Hinata tiba-tiba. "Bisakah pernikahan kita dipercepat?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu Hime,"

"Terima kasih."

 **Hurt**

Maka di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, di toko perhiasan bersama Hinata untuk membeli cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Kau suka yang mana Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menyodorkan dua buah model cincin emas pada Sasuke.

"Terserah saja, aku suka apa pun pilihanmu."

Hinata cemberut ia menatap tak suka pada Sasuke. "Aku sedang bingung, cincin ini sangat bagus, tapi yang satunya juga elegan dan manis. Kau tidak membantu." Gerutu Hinata.

Sasuke yang merasa dipojokkan pun akhirnya menghela nafas, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak mengerti soal selera Hinata. Biasanya Sasuke selalu membeli apa pun dengan harga paling mahal. Karena barang mahal selalu menjamin kualitas.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat sebuah cincin yang dipajang tak jauh dari pelayan toko. Sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna amhetys.

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Sasuke menunjuk tepat pada perhiasan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Si pelayan wanita itu langsung berbalik. "Yang ini Tuan?" Pelayan itu menyodorkan cincinnya.

"Ya, bawa sini." dan si pelayan pun menurut.

"Lihat Hime." dan itu menarik perhatian Hinata. "Ambilah cincin yang tadi kau pilih, dengan permata merah."

"Lihat?" Sasuke menyandingkan dua cincin berbeda warna itu. "Warna merah akan kau pakai, sesuai dengan warna kebanggaan Uchiha. Lalu aku akan memakai cincin amhetys ini. Mencerminkan dirimu, lavender, dan bola matamu."

Hinata mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Cincin ini akan jadi pengikat, dan anggaplah kita saling mengawasi."

 **Hurt**

Naruto baru saja keluar dari apartemennya menuju cafe favoritnya. Lalu matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Dengan cepat pria blonde itu berlari mengejar sosok yang dimaksud.

"Neji!" Teriak Naruto keras ketika jaraknya berada tak jauh dari sosok itu.

Lalu pria yang dipanggil Neji itu berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan matanya mencerminkan keterkejutan ketika sosok Naruto tertangkap retina matanya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. "Kebetulan sekali, bisakah kita berbicara?"

Cafe Tea and Lemon menjadi tempat pilihan Naruto untuk berbincang dengan Neji.

Sebenarnya Naruto cukup terkejut ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat Neji. Entah dari mana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mengejar kakak dari Hinata itu. Oh jangan menjadi orang munafik. Naruto memiliki ide kilat yang cemerlang. Ia ingin meminta bantuan Neji, atau setidaknya mencari sekutu untuknya. Naruto sangat yakin bahwa Neji akan melancarkan rencananya.

"Jadi ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Neji tanpa basa basi. Bahkan pria berambut panjang itu enggan hanya untuk membuka buju menu.

"Ini soal Hinata." Jawab Naruto cepat, Naruto cukup tahu siapa Neji. Pria serius yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke. Jadi ia juga tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Neji-nii. Aku tahu Hinata mengandung anak Sasuke."

Neji menyipitkan matanya, memandang tajam Naruto dengan siaga. Seolah menjadi kapten perang yang siap memberi aba-aba penyerangan pada Naruto.

"Lalu?" Neji terlihat tenang. Bahkan tak peduli.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku. Komohon Neji-nii, bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Hinata lagi!" Naruto memohon, bahkan Naruto sampai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu mengatakan permohonan itu padaku Naruto. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak bodoh. Karena kau tahu anak itu bukan anakmu, seharusnya kau membiarkan Hinata." Ada jeda. "Lagi pula bukankah hubungan kalian sudah lama selesai?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengakui kalau ia akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang dikandung Hinata."

"Naruto, kau berpacaran dengan Hinata waktu itu. Aku memberikanmu izin untuk memacari Hinata, tapi aku juga memintamu untuk menjaganya. Tapi apa yang terjadi?" Neji berdecak. "Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dari temanmu yang seperti anjing lapar. Lalu di mana kau saat Hinata menjalani masa sulit?"

Naruto terdiam, dirinya dibungkam oleh perkataan Neji yang begitu menusuk. Menyadarkan Naruto dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Hinata.

 _'Bahkan aku membiarkannya dimangsa...'_

"Aku tahu aku salah Neji-nii. Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau Sasuke dan Hinata..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Neji, apa kau yakin Sasuke akan membahagiakan Hinata? Dia memperkosanya!"

Neji tidak langsung membalas ucapan Naruto. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang bahkan Neji sendiri tak dapat mengerti.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku membantumu?"

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Alicia Uchiha :** Jadi mihak Sasuke nih?

 **JojoAyuni :** satu suara lagi buat Sasuke. Semoga Hinata gak terlalu bimbang ya? ;)

 **Lisna Wati716** : Yosh! Makasih~

 **AytTri Wn573 :** Insyha Alloh kalo dapet ide Ita-Hina pasti bikin ;)

 **kayyashima :** Biasa~ Gak terima aja, gak bisa move on makanya jahat

 **.777** : Kalo gak ada pembuat onar pasti gak rame xD

 **Megumi Amethyst :** Meski begitu, kadang ada loh orang macam chara Naruto di dunia nyata~ nyebelin memang haha

 **Mita622 :** Terima kasih kembali,, doa nya mudah-mudahan dikabulkan ya :3

 **Eve Seven :** Haha alasan Sasuke memang sweet sih, tapi dia jahat gitu juga kesannya manis-manis pait gimana gitu~~

 **Virgo Shaka Mia :** Terima kasih,, tapi kalo Naruto ama Sakura jujur gak rela juga~ haha #plakk

 **Zuzu-chan :** Hehe soal Typo agak males meriksanya lagi sih... #plakk Sasuke itu agak Sado mungkin,, makanya bisa menikmati kejahatannya xD #apasihhh

 **Hyakuya Minami :** Terima kasih kembali :)

 **Harumi Tsubaki** : Maaf ya yang ini slow

 **Elizabeth Hime :** Maybe Sasu-Hina, Maybe no ~ :p

 **sasuhina69 :** Saya sebenernya gak suka Sakura,, entah kenapa. #Sasuke kan ayah dari anaknya Hinata, masa sih bisa benci? Mereuuunnnn

 **Hikari Widiata :** Awalnya sih Naruto gak cinta ama Hinata, tapi baru nyadar kalo Hinata itu lebih dibutuhkan ketimbang Sakura. Baru nyadar sihh dia

 **hiru nesaan :** Sedang diusahakan dibikin lebih dark. Berusaha loh saya

 **Daisy Uchiha :** Kalo balik ama Naru jadi bingung gimana, tapi kayaknya nanti seru kan? #just pikiran author

 **kensuchan :** sedikit-banyak pasti berpengaruh... Kan yg dibilang Naruto juga ada benernya ~

 **Haizahr Hana :** Sakura dan Naruto nanti mau berbuat apa~ moal beja-beja ahh ~~

 **Uchiha Cullen738** : Ah alesannya anak~ kalo anaknya gugur ama Naruto gpp kan? #plakk xD

 **IkaS18 :** Yahh mereka tergoda kayaknya,, jadi egois semua xD

 **Hime Hime Lavender** : Membuat cerita panjang itu sulit untuk saya kakaks T^T kasih tips dong

 **nadheaazzputri :** udah lanjut sis :)

 **Morita Naomi :** korban Uttaran nih, meski cuma sekilas. Yg penting diajak ngobrol ibu2 TK kan kudu nyambung. Apa boleh buat, dunia ibu-ibu yah kayak gt nak

 **Rapita Azzalia** : Terima kasih kembali :) maaf ya lama up nya ~

 **hitora kun :** bagus nya udah end di 8 ya? =w=?

 **aindri961** : apa atuh saya mah cuma author yg segede upil. Bikin cerita panjang tiap chap aja gak bisa TAT

 **Hyuga E :** Terima kasih udah nunggu, maaf lama ya ;)

 **chefty clouds** : kasih mantra supaya author upil ini juga bisa bikin chap lebih panjang TAT

 **Yeye** : Posisi mereka sulit,, cinta mereka saling gak bersambut... Sedih

 **ana** : andai bisa kayak cerita pandawa lima juga. Aku nikahin semua husbando ku QwQ

 **Miwa** : Kamu so sweet bangett sihhh aaahhh senangnya ada yg ngerti perasaan author upil ini. Senangnya~ semoga yg ini juga suka dan kasih masukkan ya *w*)

 **WID-WID** : bingung kan ya? Yg satu cakep banget cool lg. Yg satu manis dan ceria. Coba ada yg begitu kd satu #plakk xD

 **hinataholic :** Gak bisa bikin yg berkelahi T-T

 **Hana :** Ini udah cepet kan? Makasih semangatnya ;)

 **Ika chan :** Habisnya kurang ide makanya pendek kaks. Belum kepikiran ngapain Sakura. Ada ide? *w*)

 **Srilestari :** Insya Alloh tetap SasuHina :)

 **lovely sasuhina** : mudah-mudahan di chap ini saya juga memutuskan cerita yg benar. #galau

 **Addalah** : Gak oke ah gak oke ~ xD

 **Key :** Yah kehabisan ide sih

 **Fans author** : dikau kan fans author, kasih ide ato tips dong plisss *w*

 **Guest :** udah up, maaf lama ;)

 **Rapita Azzalia** : kalo Sasuke yg salah paham, saya bingung ketegangan apa yg bisa terjadi. Hehe takut maentream xD

 **Baby niz 137 :** Maaf saya kudet,, apa itu andilau dan gegana?

 **Namelia** : makasih ;)

 **Nhiyla324 :** maaf molor up, habis ede sis

 **Mibo genie :** semoga masih semangat 45 ya pas baca ff ini up ;)

 **ade854 :** pilih sapa ya ~

 **indigo pie** : Naruto memang brengsek sih,, sasuke cuma kepepet. Yah semoga bisa SasuHina ya~ #apa sih

 **Nicolai P. Sherman** : Bandung Occidental , Indonesia aquí . Gracias. Soy muy sensible que desea leer esta historia , aunque no se entiende . Estoy muy halagado. Esperamos que en este capítulo , está satisfecho

 **12** : Bagian ngidam ya? Gak sih,, soalnya dulu juga waktu hamil ak ga ngidam ato mual. Jadi ga tw kayak gimana. Tapi bagus juga buat pencair suasana. Makasih banyak ya ;)

 **Shionn Akasuna :** Naru-Saku jahat kan karena gak terima Hinata ma Sasuke. Apa aku buat chap khusus pov mereka? Apa menarik?

 **Mey sarada Uciha** : Sasuke ma Hinata memang serasi ya ~ haha

 **Heira :** udah up sis ;)

 **Guest :** Terima kasih udah menunggu~ hehe ak juga sebenernya pengen diperebutin Sasuke, tapi Sasuke ma Itachi yg bersaing buat ak ~ #author ngayal

 **Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fic Ritsu! Bahkan sampe dari luar negeri juga terharu jadinya. Semangatin Ritsu terus ya ;) saran dan kritik sangat diterima ;)**

 **Review Istimewa untuk pembaca istimewa**

 **Nino chapter 1 . Mar 29**

 **Cuiiih makin banyak aja author gila yang memasangkan sasuhina**

 **dengan tema pemerkosaan cuih cuih cuih najis gua ama cerita lu**

 **author yang menyukai fairing ini**

 **memang otaknya pada kongslet**

 **udah tau nii fairing gak ada cocok"nya masih saja dipasangin cuih trus dipasanginnya dengan cara kaya gini lagi cuiiih author yang mnyukai fair ini memang begonya minta ampun mati aja lo sana cuiiiih anjing cuih anjing author anjing**

 **Dear Nino sayang,, janganlah anda komen dengan penuh kebencian pada ffn Ritsu (Hurt) pake nyumpahin mati segala. Please aku gak ganggu kamu loh. Kalo gak suka gak usah baca bahkan sampe review. Toh ffn ini ada untuk senang-senang dan menuangkan ide para penikmat karya para Sensei. Lebih baik Filter aja, ato kalau nemu dengan pair yg gak disuka, akan lebih bijak langsung close. Terima kasih :) semoga anda lebih sopan berkata,, dan bijak memFILTER ffn anda ya,,, sankyuu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maaf atas keterlambatan Hurt, dan terima kasih atas semua review yg masuk. Akun resmi sudah dibalas lewat pm ya? Hehe~ tapi menurut pembaca semua, enakan balas review lewat pm atau ga?**

 **Oke tanpa berlama-lama silahkan dinikmati :)**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **Sebelumnya**

 _"Aku tahu aku salah Neji-nii. Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau Sasuke dan Hinata..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Neji, apa kau yakin Sasuke akan membahagiakan Hinata? Dia memperkosanya!"_

 _Neji tidak langsung membalas ucapan Naruto. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang bahkan Neji sendiri tak dapat mengerti._

 _"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku membantumu?"_

 **Hurt**

Neji tersenyum saat melihat punggung Naruto menjauh dari pandangannya, kakak Hinata Hyuuga itu menghela nafas.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?"

...

Bunga-bunga berwarna putih itu dirangkai dengan baik oleh tangan lentik Hinata. Memberikan sebuah pita besar berwarna merah sebagai pelengkap karangan bunganya.

Hinata tersenyum puas, dengan gerakan halus Hinata menaruh bunga itu di atas meja.

"Berangkat sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke yang ia punggungi. Segera Hinata mengambil karangan bunganya, dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang menunggu di ambang pintu.

...

"Aku baru pertama kali mengunjungi makam ibumu." Ucap Sasuke di dalam mobil. Mengendarai mobil mewahnya menuju makam keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau gugup?" Hinata sedikit terkikik.

Sasuke menggendigkan bahu, "Sedikit."

Kini Hinata benar-benar tertawa, tawa lepas yang membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hahahahaha..." Hinata mengusap ujung matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Astaga..." ada jeda. "Tidak pernah aku sangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa gugup."

"Hentikan itu." Sasuke terdengar sinis. "Itu bukanlah hal lucu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tentu saja lucu Sasuke-kun. Ini hal langka."

Wajah Sasuke tampak sebal, agak kesal karena Hinata menertawainya sepuas itu. Tapi mungkin bukanlah hal buruk, bisa melihat Hinata tertawa karenanya. Karena Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Hurt**

Naruto menautkan penampilannya di depan cermin besar. Mengagumi pakaian jas resminya yang berwarna hitam dengan kemeja bergaris dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam.

"Apakah ini sudah cukup?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Bunga, tentu saja. Aku akan mampir ke toko Ino dulu."

Lalu pria blonde itu membawa kunci mobilnya, mengendarai mobil oranye nyentriknya di jalanan kota Tokyo.

Suara deringan bel membuat Ino menoleh, ia sedikit mengernyit melihat Naruto masuk dengan penampilan cukup formal baginya. Naruto orang yang urakan, dan pakaian itu jelas bukanlah gayanya.

"Yo, Ino!" Sapa Naruto dengan cengian khasnya.

"Wah, ada acara khusus Naruto? Tak biasanya kau memakai pakaian seformal itu."

Naruto terkekeh di depan meja kasir tempat Ino berdiri. "Aku pesan bunga krisan, tolong bungkus dengan apik."

"Untuk orang tuamu?" tanya Ino.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi untuk Ibu Hinata."

"Begitu?" Ino mengangguk-ngangguk sambil melenggang melewati Naruto, menggapai beberapa tangkai bunga krisan di rak tokonya bersama peralatan lainnya.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu merangkaikan bunga sambil tersenyum. "Seharusnya kau ke sini bersama Hinata tadi."

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut membuat Naruto cepat bereaksi. "Hinata kemari?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, tadi pagi." Ino melirikkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Apa kalian bertengkar? Maksudku, hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ino padanya. Benar juga, Ino tidak satu kampus dengan mereka. Pasti Ino ketinggalan kabar bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sudah berakhir sejak lama.

"Aku sedang berusaha memperbaikinya."

Ino mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Jangan pernah kau sakiti Hinata, Baka. Kau tahu bagaimana dia sangat menyukaimu sejak lama." Ucap Ino sebal sambil memberikan buket bunga pesanan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku tahu."

 **Hurt**

Hinata meletakkan dua buah buket bunga di atas makan ibundanya. Dirinya berlutut di dekat makam saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Berdoa dalam keheningan.

Setelah selesai Hinata jalan bersisian dengan Sasuke meninggalkan makam.

"Doa apa yang kau panjatkan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum, sejujurnya Hinata memang penasaran karena Sasuke ternyata berdoa lebih lama darinya.

"Aku berdoa supaya Ibumu tidak marah padaku." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Mendadak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menarik tangan Hinata untuk berhenti juga. "Aku berdoa atas restunya untuk kita. Sama seperti Ayahmu, Hinata."

Oh tidak! Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Hinata merona hebat. Ukh! Tidak aneh bila Sasuke menjadi cassanova, betapa lihai Sasuke berkata-kata. Atau Hinata yang terlalu pemalu?

Tapi nyatanya Hinata malah tersenyum, senyuman dengan wajah merona yang sangat disukai Sasuke. Jangan lupakan tangan Hinata yang meremas lembut tangan Sasuke.

"Kau ternyata benyebalkan." Kata Hinata malu-malu. "Kau tidak sependiam yang orang lain katakan ya?" Hinata terkikik.

Sasuke hanya menggindigkan bahu, menarik tangan Hinata lembut untuk berjalan bergandengan dengannya.

"Aku lapar."

Hinata mengangguk. "Kita buat kare, bagaimana?" Usul Hinata.

"Selama itu buatanmu."

Hinata terkekeh, entah kenapa ia merasa Sasuke memanglah orang baik. Menyesampingkan bagaimana Sasuke dulu, toh nyatanya Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya. Jadi rasanya Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa menantikan dirinya menikahi Sasuke akan semenyenangkan ini.

"Dobe."

Hinata terkejut ketika Sasuke mendesiskan nama yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. Lalu arah pandangan Hinata mengikuti arah mata Sasuke.

Hinata beringsut bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke ketika ia melihat Naruto yang menatap tajam pada dirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata memanggil takut.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, tapi Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Berharap bahwa hal itu dapat menenangkannya.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

Sedangkan pandangan Naruto terus tertuju pada Hinata yang kini ada di balik tubuh Sasuke. Ini menyakitkan untuk Naruto, bagaimana dulu Hinata selalu mengikutinya seperti anak ayam. Tapi kini Hinata malah bersembunyi darinya.

"Hinata..." Ingin rasanya Naruto segera maju dan menarik Hinata dari Sasuke. Amarah kecemburuannya sudah menumpuk di ubun-ubun. Lalu apa? Setelah Hinata direbut dengan paksa, apa yang akan terjadi? Hinata akan membencinya seumur hidup. Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Hubungan antara dirinya dan Hinata kini seperti musuh bebuyutan. Ironis sekali, betapa cepat hubungan mereka berbalik seperti ini. Naruto merindukan senyum Hinata, bagaimana gadis itu selalu ada untuknya. Bagaimana Hinata benar-benar begitu mencintainya. Andai waktu bisa diputar lagi, Naruto rela memberikan apa pun untuk memperbaikinya.

"Pergilah Dobe, jangan ganggu kami."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dalam diam. Dengan amarah dan rasa kecewa yang menjadi, Naruto berjalan lurus dengan menahan dirinya untuk sedikit saja menoleh pada Hinata ketika ia melewati Sasuke.

Sakit. Untuk Naruto ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Hinata begitu dekat dengannya, tapi tidak sedikit pun Naruto bisa menggapainya.

.

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto ketika ia berlutut untuk meletakkan bunga di atas makam ibunda Hinata. Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Masih bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu ketika aku telah melakukan dosa pada Hinata?"

Sudah jelas tidak, Naruto tahu itu. Mungkin bila ibunda Hinata masih hidup, Naruto akan dimaki habis-habisan.

Naruto berucap lirih, "Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua dosa yang kuperbuat pada Hinata. Aku telah mengecewakannya dan aku sungguh menyesal atas segala yang kulakukan." Ada jeda. "Tolong doakan aku supaya bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Restui upayaku Kaa-san. Kumohon..."

Doa yang terpanjat dari hati Naruto terdalam, sungguh pria bodoh itu sangat berharap Dewa mau mengabulkannya, dan Ibunda Hinata juga mendukungnya di alam sana.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku juga tidak bisa merelakannya."

Tahukah kau Naruto? Kau sangat egois...

 **Tbc**

 **Terima kasih atas review yg masuk~ terus dukung Ritsu ya~ SeeU :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai~ Jumpa dengan Ritsu lagi setelah sekian lama~~~ sempat drop dan males lanjutin ff karena flame. Saya orang yang pundungan sejujurnya,, tapi akhirnya bisa mood lagi. Semoga minna-san terhibur :D**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Story Hurt milik Yagami Ritsu**

* * *

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai Naruto?"

Hinata memekik, memalingkan wajahnya, melihat Kiba yang rupanya memergokinya terus memandang Naruto yang sedang menyendiri di pinggir lapangan; memandangi siswa lain yang sedang bermain bola tanpanya.

"Ki-Kiba? A-ano..." Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam, matanya memandang ke semua arah gelisah.

"Kau tahu?" Kiba menarik kursi di depan Hinata, mendudukkan kursi itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Cuma kau yang menyukai anak rubah itu."

Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kalian tidak menyukainya?" Hinata penasaran, meski sebenarnya ia malu sekali. "Naruto anak yang baik, dia hanya..." Hinata melirik lagi ke luar jendela kelas, melihat rupanya Naruto sudah turun ke lapangan. Dia tertawa sambil menggiring bola. "Kesepian." Ada senyum kelegaan di wajah Hinata, wajah murung yang sempat singgah di wajah Naruto berubah tawa. Menghantarkan perasaan hangat di relung hatinya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"Ja-jangan katakan pada siapa pun!" Hinata memohon.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya terkekeh. "Tenang saja, aku bukan tukang gosip.

"Terima kasih, Kiba-kun."

 **Hurt**

Bel pulang sudah berdering sejak setengah jam lalu, murid lain mungkin sudah sampai di setasiun atau tengah pergi ke karaoke atau makan bersama di lestoran. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, dirinya baru saja tiba di loker sepatu. Ia tadi mampir ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku untuk bahan tugas biologi besok.

"Hinata!" Ada sosok Naruto di depan gerbang, memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya yang ceria.

"Ah, ada apa Naruto?" Hinata balik bertanya, yang tak Naruto tahu bahwa degupan jantung Hinata tengah meningkat.

"Begini, besok ada tugas biologi kan?" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Hinata. "Bolehkah aku ikut mengerjakannya denganmu?" Naruto salah tingkah. "Aku tahu belakangan ini aku selalu merepotkanmu, tapi berkat belajar denganmu nilaiku mulai membaik." Kali ini Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Hinata tersenyum, ada kebahagiaan di sana. Memang entah sejak kapan, Naruto dan Hinata menjadi dekat. Ah benar juga, semanjak Hinata ditugaskan untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk Naruto. Mungkin untuk para murid lain, harus memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk Naruto adalah masalah dan kesia-siaan. Naruto sangat berisik, selalu bertanya seolah-olah tak ada hal yang ia pahami satu pun.

Tapi Hinata adalah wanita yang penyabar, tutur kata yang lembut dan penyampaian yang halus dengan sukses mampu membuat otak buntu Naruto memahami apa tiap-tiap pelajaran yang di sampaikan. Rumus-rumus rumit diterangkan Hinata dengan sederhana.

 _"Kau bisa menjadi guru yang baik, Hinata."_

Pujian kecil dari Naruto membuat Hinata makin bersemangat. Ia tidak pernah menolak untuk mengajari apa-apa yang tidak dimengerti Naruto. Bahkan meski itu bukan tugas yang diberikan guru untuknya. Seolah itu memang kewajibannya.

 **Hurt**

Naruto membuka matanya, sinar mentari yang menyelusup dari tirai kamarnya membuatnya bangun dalam keadaan tak nyaman. Bukan karena salah sinar mentari itu. Tapi karena Naruto baru saja mabuk semalam. Tenggerokannya kering dan kepalanya sakit seolah habis dibenturkan pada benda keras. Dirinya bangun terhuyung menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan meminum dengan cepat sebotol air mineral dingin hingga tandas. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya sejenak di meja makan. Menenangkan dirinya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Naruto termenung, memandangi butiran air yang jatuh menelurusuri sisi botol yang baru saja ia habiskan.

Tentu saja otak Naruto tak jauh-jauh berfantasi mengenai Hinata. Sejak beberapa waktu ini ia frustasi dan dongkol. Naruto tidak berkonsentrasi dalam belajar, matanya selalu tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang kini tak lagi duduk di depannya, melaikan duduk bersebalahan dengan Sasuke yang jaraknya cukup jauh darinya. Ia hanya dapat melirik sekilas wajah Hinata yang semakin gembil, dan perut ratanya yang kini sudah berisi janin. Calon buah hati Hinata dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, memikirkan Hinata dan bayinya selalu membuatnya kacau.

 _"To-tolong..."_

Dan wajah memohon Hinata malam itu semakin meremukkan hatinya. Begitu bodoh dan tololnya ia malam itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah akan dimangsa Sasuke. Bila malam itu ia menghentikan aksi Sasuke semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Oh betapa bajingannya ia ketika mengenang bagaimana ia memperlakukan Hinata, dosa yang memang takkan terampuni. Lalu sekarang, ia ingin Hinata kembali padanya?

Poin paling bodoh atas keegoisan Naruto. Ya, dengan sangat menjijikkan dan tanpa menghiraukan harga dirinya yang tak lagi bernilai. Naruto ingin Hinata kembali padanya. Memperbaiki semuanya yang bahkan telah remuk redam. Kepercayaan yang dibangun bak kastil, namun rapuh karena hanya terbuat dari pasir. Bisa saja hancur terkena ombak pasang, atau terkikis sedikit demi sedikit hingga rata.

Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya? Naruto sangat yakin bahwa ia bisa menerima bayi yang bukan darah dagingnya. Biarlah itu seolah bayaran atas perlakuan Naruto.

Ia hanya ingin Hinata berada lagi di sisinya. Ia hanya ingin Naruto Uzumaki menjadi pusat dunia Hinata. Tak rela dan sudi menerima bahwa dengan mudah Sasuke Uchiha yang bahkan Hinata tak mengenalnya pun kini menggeser posisinya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata?"

Melihat Hinata berlindung di balik punggung Sasuke membuatnya sakit. Bahkan minuman berakohol yang katanya dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit dan frustasi pun tak dapat menghilangkannya. Menghilangkan fakta bahwa Sasuke kini adalah nomer satu untuk Hinata.

"SIAL!"

 **Hurt**

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum ketika tirai yang ada di hadapannya terbuka, memperlihatkan Hinata dengan gaun putih, tiara, dan tudung transparan. Tak lupa dengan sebuket bunga lili yang digenggam Hinata.

Sasuke bertepuk dalam hati.

Lihat? Hinata sangat cantik, bahkan meski dengan kiloan berat badan yang mulai naik.

"Kau sangat cantik." Puji Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Membuat Hinata langsung menunduk malu.

Hah! Siapa orang bodoh dan tolol yang menyebarkan kabar bahwa Hinata hanyalah gadis sederhana yang nerd dan tidak menarik? Omong kosong! Hinata adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah Sasuke temui, bukan hanya cantik secara fisik tapi juga cantik kepribadiannya. Oh, tentu banyak wanita yang lebih menarik (untuk kalangan pria lainnya). Yang bahkan menjijikkan untuk Sasuke. Wanita yang histeris, cerewet, berisik, dan munafik. Bahkan meski para wanita itu menggoda Sasuke dengan tubuh indahnya (Sasuke mengakui itu) tapi toh nyatanya ia hanya tertarik pada Hinata.

Tapi yahhh... Harus Sasuke akui ia sangat berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang menyebarkan betapa tak menariknya Hinata Hyuuga, jadi hanya Sasuke yang tahu kelebihan wanita ini. Calon istri dan ibu dari anaknya. Bolehkah Sasuke bersorak? Oh ayolah, ia lelaki normal yang tetap ingin berselebrasi atas kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju Hinata yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke memeluk Hinata lembut, mengecup pipi Hinata, yang membuat Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Lalu berbisik di cuping Hinata. "Bagaimana bila sang pengantin aku bawa ke gereja saat ini juga?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke tertawa sambil melepaskan pelukannya, memandang dengan geli wajah merah Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Membuat Hinata merungut dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, "Sekarang giliran kau yang duduk, dan lihat betapa tampannya Sasuke Uchiha ini."

Hinata duduk dengan perasaan senang, entah kenapa kata-kata Sasuke yang menyebalkan tadi malah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Seharusnya ia marah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Digoda oleh Sasuke tidak pernah membuatnya marah, malah membuat Hinata tertawa. Melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke Uchiha adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk Hinata. Selama ini yang Hinata tahu, Sasuke adalah cassanova yang paling Hinata benci. Berganti-ganti wanita dan sikap dingin juga ketus membuat nilai Sasuke semakin buruk untuk Hinata.

Tapi sekarang lihatlah, karma berbalik padanya.

Tirai terbuka, nampaklah Sasuke dengan pakaian pernikahannya. Jas berwarna abu mengkilap dan kemeja putih itu membuat penampilan Sasuke terlihat tampan.

Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau sangat beruntung menikahiku, nona Hyuuga..."

Hinata bangkit dari sofa menuju Sasuke. Memperbaiki sedikit dasi Sasuke, lalu tersenyum, mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu."

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari Hurt. Chap kali ini isinya mengenai hubungan Hinata yang semakin erat dengan Sasuke juga persiapan pernikahan mereka berdua.**

 **Ffn lain akan segera Up. pantengin ya? Hehe xD**

 **Semoga terhibur. Sankyuu... SeeU next chap. Salam sayang, Ritsu :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura memandang langit siang ini, begitu cerah dengan gumpalan awan teduh di langit. Awal musim semi, musim di mana ia lahir. Sakura menutup mata, mengingat hal yang selalu mengganggunya beberapa bulan ini. Sesuatu yang disesali, tapi tak pula dibenci.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, terutama dengan pakaian itu. Sebainya kau ganti."

Seharusnya aku mendengarkan.

Betapa kini Sakura benar-benar sangat menyesali apa yang dilakukannya pagi ini. Ibunya yang selalu bangun lebih awal selalu berada di dapur, tengah menyiapkan sarapan ketika Sakura selesai berpakaian. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda.

Ibunya sudah duduk di ruang makan, juga bersama dengan sang Ayah. Kali ini ibunya membuat nasi goreng dan segelas jus buah strawberry kesukaan Sakura.

"Pakaian apa itu?!" Ibunya memelototinya ketika Sakura duduk, ikut bergabung. Sakura mengenali sorot mata galak itu, sebentar lagi pasti Ibunya mulai mengomel tanpa henti seperti suara kereta yang terus melaju.

"Aku ada janji, makan bersama teman-teman." Jawab Sakura santai.

Ibunya mengernyit. "Dengan pakaian itu? Sungguh?!" Sakura hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Lucu sekali, tentu Sakura tahu bahwa tak mungkin dia hanya makan, terutama dengan pakaian dress putih ketat. Sakura akan bertemu dengan calon pacarnya. Seseorang yang dikenalnya dari dunia maya. Meski Sakura tak mengenal lelaki bernama Kei itu, Sakura sangat yakin bahwa dia orang yang baik.

Selama empat bulan Sakura sering berkenalan dan chatting, hobi fotografi sangat menarik untuk Sakura. Tipikal lelaki yang pikirannya luas dan terbuka.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, terutama dengan pakaian itu. Sebainya kau ganti." Ibunya sedikit menekankan rasa tak sukanya pada penampilan Sakura.

Sarapan pagi yang menjemukkan, dan omelan ibunya yang masih diucapkan meski Sakura sudah memakai wedges-nya malah membuat kenekatan Sakura menjadi. Ada kesenangan tersendiri di sana.

Jadi tanpa mendengar omelan ibunya, Sakura pamit dengan suara yang rendah, tak lagi peduli.

"Aku pergi.."

 **Hurt**

Sakura tersenyum ketika seorang lelaki yang mungkin tiga tahun lebih tua darinya menghampirinya. Pria itu memiliki rambut lurus, kulit putih dan memakai kacamata tipis. Bahkan ketika tersenyum ada lesung pipi yang manis di wajahnya.

"Hai, menunggu lama?"

Bahkan suaranya terdengar sexy seperti pengisi suara di Anime.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai."

Kei ternyata sangat ramah, dia mengajak Sakura ke taman ria hingga jam makan malam, melewatkan jam makan siang karena terlalu menyenangkan. Lalu ketika hari mulai gelap, Kei mengajak Sakura ke sebuah cafe yang bagus, memesankan seporsi steak, icecream, dan terus berceloteh.

Kei baru memasuki bangku kuliah tahun lalu, ia mengambil jurusan seni di Kyoto. Seminggu ini dia baru berada di rumah karena libur. Jadi ada kesempatan untuk mereka saling bertemu.

"Jadi berapa umurmu?"

"Mau lima belas tahun, tahun ini aku akan ujian untuk masuk SMA."

"Semoga sukses, sepertinya kau anak yang pandai."

Sakura tersenyum malu, sebenarnya itu bukan sebuah pujian yang asing. Karena Sakura memang merupakan murid teladan dengan nilai terbaik di sekolah. Karena itulah Sakura sangat yakin bahwa tujuannya untuk masuk SMA Swasta Konoha yang terkenal itu pun akan terwujud.

Keluarganya bukanlah dari kalangan dengan uang berlimpah, dirinya hanyalah anak tunggal dari keluarga sederhana yang harmonis. Sedari kecil Sakura selalu menghargai dirinya, kesempurnaan dalam hidup Sakura adalah kesederhanaannya.

"Kau akan mendaftar ke mana?"

"SMA Konoha."

Kei sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum manis. "Kau hebat, tampaknya kau sangat percaya diri." Kei menyuapkan potongan daging ke mulutnya, setelah daging tertelan ia kembali berujar. "Dulu aku mendaftar ke sana, tapi nilaiku tak cukup baik."

"Aku sendiri tak yakin, tapi aku akan mencoba dulu."

Tiba-tiba saja Kei meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. Mulai memandang Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sakura hampir saja menyemburkan segelas jus yang baru saja akan diteguknya, ketika Kei tiba-tiba saja menanyakan soal pacar padanya. Apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Karena mereka baru saja benar-benar bertemu.

"U-um... Belum." Jawab Sakura segera setelah dirinya mulai merasa baikan.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Ya." Dan entah bagaimana Sakura langsung menjawab cepat tanpa ada satupun keraguan.

 **Hurt**

"Apa kau benar-benar mau pacaran denganku?" Tampaknya Kei memang sanksi akan kesediaan Sakura. Sepertinya sudah sepanjang jalan setelah mereka meninggalkan cafe Kei terus saja bertanya hal yang sama.

"Kau sangat cantik dan pandai, aku agak kehilangan rasa percaya diriku. Kau lebih cantik dari pada di foto profilmu."

Sakura hanya sedikit terkikik geli. "Kita sudah cukup akrab, mau tukaran email dan nomer ponsel?"

Maka Sakura dan Kei berhenti di dekat sebuah gang yang sepi. Mereka mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing dan saling menukar email dan nomor ponsel.

Sakura baru saja akan menekan tombol simpan, ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya menghilang dari genggaman tangannya. Lalu pandangan Sakura perlahan meninggi ketika sebuah siluet asing tengah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Lepaskan!"

Sakura melihat dua orang sudah memegangi kedua tangan Kei, dan ponsel miliknya sudah berpindah tangan pada seseorang yang tubuhnya lebih besar dan tinggi jauh dari tinggi badan Kei.

"Serahlan uang kalian, kalau tidak kalian akan terluka." Ucap seorang yang tengah memegangi ponsel Sakura di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan memegangi sebilah pisau.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, hingga dirinya baru sadar bahwa handphone nya telah berpindah tangan pada lelaki yang tengah menodongkan pisau padanya. Pikiran Sakura hilang seketika, tak mengerti, otaknya seolah menjadi buntu dan beku, efek takut dan syok?

"Wah.. wah.. gadis ini cantik juga." Ucap lelaki yang memegangi ponselnya, pria itu mengelus lekuk wajah Sakura dengan pisaunya, memberikan sensasi dingin di wajah Sakura. Membuat gadis remaja muda itu semakin ketakutan. Sakura ingin berteriak, tapi dia tahu kalau itu sangat beresiko untuknya. Lebih baik uang dan ponselnya hilang, daripada ia harus terluka bahkan ia bisa mati.

"K-ka-kau bisa mengambilnya!"

Sakura terkejut pada suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Itu suara Kei, dan Sakura langsung memandang Kei tak mengerti.

"Bawa saja dia, tapi lepaskan aku!"

Sakura rasanya seperti baru kehilangan setengah jiwanya. Bagaimana mungkin di saat begini lelaki itu malah bicara seperti itu?! Dia pikir apa Sakura itu? Hei dia manusia!

Tapi melihat sendiri keadaan Kei yang terlihat lebih takut darinya, Sakura semakin geram.

Dasar lelaki tak berguna!

Pria itu tersenyum, memandang Sakura penuh minat.

"Hei, sepertinya pacarmu sedang melakukan penawaran. Aku tak keberatan." Pria itu memberi kode untuk melepaskan Kei. Dan saat itu juga Kei berlari, meski sempat terjatuh, lelaki itu benar-benar pergi tanpa peduli pada Sakura yang masih mematung.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau ikut kami."

Jantung Sakura bertalu semakin kencang, sepertinya sudah saatnya ia untuk berteriak. Tak peduli nanti, tapi ini benar-benar darurat.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuat suara menggema di gang sempit yang seolah semakin menelannya masuk ke dalam. "To-hm-hm-hm!" Mulut Sakura langsung ditutup paksa oleh lengan pria itu dan kedua temannya yang lain langsung membantu mengangkat Sakura. Sekuat tenaga berontak dan bertiak, tapi sepertinya sia-sia, ia tak melihat siapa pun datang. Air matanya mengalir turun. Memanjatkan harapan pada pemandangan jalan raya yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!"

Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Sakura, menerjang ketiga pria itu dan membuat Sakura jatuh ke tanah.

Sakura melihat lelaki asing itu membanting dan berkelahi dengan mereka bertiga. Sakura ingin lari, tapi kakinya lemas dan tremor, terlalu takut hingga tak mampu untuk bangun.

"Lari!" Teriak lelaki itu sambil terus menyerang dan bertahan.

"A-a-aku tidak bisa! Kakiku!"

Jadi Sakura masih duduk di situ, ia berusaha bangun, tapi ia kembali lagi terjatuh. Kakinya mengkhianatinya.

"A-ayo lari!" Hingga mereka bertiga lari begitu saja.

"Kau harusnya lari bodoh!"

Sakura mendongak, melihat lelaki itu yang menjulang di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu memiliki rambut raven, dengan iris mata sehitam jelaga. Ada beberapa luka lecet di sudut bibirnya. Mungkin tertinju mereka.

"Te-terima kasih, tapi aku tak bisa berdiri."

Pria penyelamatnya itu berdecak, lalu jongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu."

Sakura malu, tentu saja! Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, terutama dengan pakaian itu. Sebainya kau ganti."

Seharusnya aku mendengarkan, kalau dirinya setidaknya mengganti pakaian seperti kata ibunya, dan tidak berbohong. Pasti takkan terjadi hal seperti ini. Dirinya malu. Sangat malu.

 **Hurt**

Sakura masih mengingat aroma maskulin yang menguar dari penyelamatnya. Seharusnya hari itu Sakura setidaknya menanyakan soal nama atau alamatnya, agar Sakura bisa membalas jasa lelaki itu. Sekarang sudah berlalu cukup lama dari insiden itu. Kei lelaki brengsek itu tak pernah lagi menghubunginya, Sakura pasti akan membunuh lelaki itu bila masih memiliki nyali menghubunginya! Membuang Sakura begitu saja agar selamat, rasanya Sakura benar ingin membunuhnya!

Tapi sampai sekarang Sakura masih sangat ingat bagaimana perawakan lelaki penyelamatnya itu. Kalau diingat-ingat dia sangat tampan. Sakura ingin bertemu dengan penyelamatnya sekali lagi.

Hari ini bahkan dirinya akan resmi menjadi murid di SMA Konoha seperti impiannya, tapi Sakura masih belum bertemu dengannya, penyelamatnya.

Sakura duduk paling depan di acara penerimaan siswa baru, masih memandang Kepala Sekolah yang tengah berpidato tanpa minat.

"Ya, tanpa berlama-lama mari kita sambut murid dengan nilai tertinggi. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tepukan meriah terdengar, dan seorang murid berjalan menuju mimbar. Tadinya Sakura tak peduli pada si murid dengan nilai tertinggi itu, tapi beberapa saat melihat punggungnya, dada Sakura berdebar.

Sosok itu seolah tak asing, ia berfirasat bahwa lelaki yang tengah berjalan menuju mimbar itu adalah penolongnya.

"Mungkinkah?"

Dan iris Sakura langsung membesar, ketika melihat murid teladan itu di mimbar.

"Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha...-"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Bisik Sakura pelan, rasanya tak percaya. Lalu sebuah senyuman melengkung di wajah Sakura. "Aku menemukanmu..."

 **Tbc**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca karena sudah membaca dan memberi semangat untuk melanjutkan ffn Ritsu hingga hari ini, semoga terhibur.. maaf atas keterlambatan karena beberapa bulan ini dan kedepannya Ritsu masih harus kontrol ke Rumkit... Jadi Ritsu gak janji bisa cepat Up, tapi Ritsu akan berusaha agar ffn ini hak sampe hiatus.. :)

Serta untuk **Hatters SasuHina**... Baik yang komen lewat pm atau pun kolom review... Tolong diingat ya... Ada pilihan kolom untuk pair, bila tidak suka silahkan gunakan fitur yang ada agar sama-sama nyaman, dan bisa saling menghargai pair dan imajinasi masing-masing.. . Saya juga menggunakan tag khusus hanya pair SasuHina saja di ffn ini agar tidak mengganggu para penyuka pair lain. Tolong tidak merusuh dan bijaklah. Terima kasih..

Spesial thanks buat teman baruku DeaNadinda yang sudah membantu memberi masukan dan kritik lanjutan chap ini. Terima kasih udah mau diajak share...

Karena banyak review masuk bingung di chap ini.. Ritsu jelaskan kalau chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan flashback asal mula cinta Sakura pada Sasuke, Sasuke pada Hinata, Hinata pada Naruto, dan Naruto pada Sakura.. Maaf kalau membuat tidak nyaman, tapi Ritsu pikir flashback penting untuk lanjutan bahan ceritanya ke depan.. Mohon maklum ya? Sankyuu :D

Salam peluk untuk semua.. Ritsu... SeeU :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang memberikan suntikan penyemangat untuk Ritsu :) Ini adalah hasil lama vakum dari Ritsu, selamat menikmati... :)**

 **Naruto adalah milik Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Cerita Hurt milik Ritsu x3**

* * *

Apa yang membuat Sasuke menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu begitu sederhana.

Mungkin hari itu awal musim dingin, keluarga Sasuke mengadakan jamuan makan malam di hotel miliknya dan mengundang kolega. Tidak spesial untuk Sasuke. Malah sangat menjemukkan.

Sasuke di meja yang tak jauh dari meja tempat keluarga Hyuuga berada. Sasuke melirik pada meja keluarga Hyuuga. Melihat Hinata Hyuuga tengah menikmati santapan makan malam.

Ada beberapa menu di meja, seperti pastry, sandwich, dan hidangan istimewa lainnya.

Ada yang menggelitik ketika Sasuke mendapati Hinata memperhatikan sekitar, otomatis Sasuke berpaling, agar Hinata tak melihatnya.

Dan tebak apa yang gadis muda itu lakukan? Ia mengambil serbet, membungkus semua potongan sandwich dan memasukannya dalam tas!

Sasuke mengernyit, bagaimana bisa nona Hyuuga itu mencuri makanan?

Hinata yang mengenakan gaun hitam segera membawa bungkusan itu dengan tergesa, dan karena penasaran, Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu keluar hotel.

Gadis itu menyebrang dan mendekati seorang tunawisma yang tengah tertidur di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Menaruh bungkusan itu dan membangunkan si tunawisma tanpa rasa jijik.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika si tunawisna bangun. Hinata terlihat sedikit mengobrol, tampaknya memberikan beberapa uang dari tasnya.

Itulah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat ada seorang gadis kaya yang tak manja, tapi sangat dermawan.

Setelah satu kejadian itu Sasuke jadi sering memperhatikan Hinata, meski di awal SMA mereka tidak memasuki kelas bersama, Sasuke selalu mencuri pandang pada Hinata yang sedang merawat tanaman. Rupanya gadis itu masuk ke klub berkebun.

Jadi setiap Sasuke latihan sepak bola, ia dapat melihat Hinata. Tentu karena lapangan bola dan kebun sekolah bersisian.

Kelas dua merupakan saat yang sangat dinikmati Sasuke, karena rupanya Hinata satu kelas dengannya.

Bahkan gadis itu duduk tepat di depannya, jadi setiap tengah belajar, Sasuke dapat mencium wangi lavender khas Hinata.

Ada hari di mana Sasuke menyendiri di ruang UKS, terutama ketika pelajaran kosong. Sasuke akan memilih tidur, dan menjauhi para fans-nya.

Hari itu, Hinata memasuki ruang UKS. Gadis itu membuka gordain pembatas, dan terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tertidur.

"U-Uchiha-san?!" Hinata sedikit memekik, membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Sasuke seolah kehilangan otaknya, dirinya hanya termenung. Membisik apakah benar Hinata Hyuuga yang ada di depannya?

Tangan Hinata terjulur, punggung tangan Hinata mendarat di kening Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke merona.

"Wajahmu merah, suhu tubuhmu tampaknya normal."

Setelah mendapatkan kewarasannya, Sasuke segera berdeham.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan."

Hinata mengangguk sedikit. "Oh, baiklah. Maaf mengganggu."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke balik bertanya, berusaha untuk membuat obrolan ringan.

"Sensei sedang keluar, aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga UKS sebentar."

"Pantas saat aku datang sangat sepi."

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Hinata menawarkan. "Mungkin saja kau akan baikan."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, tentu."

Duduk di sofa ruang tunggu UKS bersama dengan orang yang kau suka tentu menyenangkan. Ditambah dengan minum teh dan mencicipi kukis buatan sendiri sambil mengobrol.

"Kukira kau sangat menakutkan Uchiha-san."

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata menyeruput tehnya, lalu sedikit tersenyum canggung. "Kau selalu memandang sinis siapa pun. Bahkan aku tidak berani menyapamu."

Sasuke sedikit kecewa. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Lagi pula fansmu menakutkan. Aku tidak berani terlibat."

"Hanya menyapa, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Hinata menggidigkan bahunya. "Entah, tapi tetap saja takut."

"Hari minggu ini kau sibuk?"

"Ya, aku harus memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk Naruto-kun."

Sasuke terganggu, bagaimana bisa Hinata memanggil Naruto si bodoh itu dengan suffik kun?

"Kau dekat dengan Naruto?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi sensei memintaku untuk belajar bersama Naruto. Nilainya mulai membaik."

"Dia itu seorang Uzumaki, dia bisa membayar guru privat."

Hinata terkekeh, itu benar. Yang diucapkan Sasuke itu benar, tapi... bukankah mereka semua terlalu depresi dan memilih untuk berhenti? Itu yang Hinata dengar dari para guru yang meminta tolong padanya.

"Kau mau mengajarkan makhluk bodoh itu? Hebat."

Sasuke meneguk tehnya, tak habis fikir atas kesabaran gadis Hyuuga ini.

"A-no... Kenapa Sasuke menanyakan jadwal hari Mingguku?"

Sasuke sebenarnya mau mencoba untuk mengajak Hinata berkencan, tapi bukankah terlalu cepat?

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu." dan Hinata hanya ber-Oh ria menanggapi jawaban Sasuke.

 **HURT**

"Apa Hinata dan Naruto pacaran?"

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke waspada, telinganya ia pasang baik-baik. Tak lagi menghiraukan hidangan di jam istirahatnya. Gosip seperti ini biasanya tidak akan Sasuke tanggapi, kumpulan orang-orang bodoh. Tapi karna nama Hinata disebut dalam percakapan, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke secara otomatis memperhatikan.

"Tidak mungkin, mereka seperti matahari dan bulan, terlalu berbeda meski di semesta yang sama."

Sasuke membenarkan dalam hati, tentu. Sasuke yang lebih pantas. Karena Hinata itu bulan, maka langit malam seperti Sasuke sangat cocok dengan Hinata.

"Tapi mereka selalu bersama kan?"

Perasaan Sasuke tak enak, ada perasaan kesal karena masih ada yang membela gosip murahan itu.

"Itu karena Hinata menjadi guru privat Naruto. Sepertinya metode belajar Hinata cocok untuk Naruto." Gadis itu tertawa, mengolok.

Sedangkan gadis lain yang di hadapannya sedikit menghela nafas. "Aku sering melihat Hinata mencuri pandang pada Naruto."

Kali ini Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya hingga terkepal. Maksudnya adalah Hinata menyukai Naruto? Anak bodoh merepotkan itu disukai Hinata?! Apa bagusnya dia?!

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh siswi random itu.

Hinata menyukai Naruto? Apa itu sebabnya Hinata mau membantu Naruto mengajari pelajaran yang dia tak bisa sebagai guru privat? Ini menggelikan. Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa keluarga Hyuuga memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi, siapa yang tidak tahu? Mereka sangat angkuh tak berbeda jauh dari keluarga Uchiha.

Karena itulah ketika melihat Hinata yang berbeda jauh dari klan Hyuuga lainnya, Sasuke tertarik. Gadis itu pemalu, cukup sulit untuk memulai pembicaraan atau nerada dalam satu tempat yang sama. Hinata memiliki iris mata yang teduh, senyuman yang manis. Bahkan mampu membuat Sasuke penasaran akan sosok Hinata.

Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kaki di halaman sekolah ketika menyadari ponselnya tertinggal. Sasuke sedikit berlari di lorong dan tangga Sekolah yang mulai sepi. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dan langsung berhenti. Melihat dari kaca pintu, ada Hinata dan Naruto di sana.

Naruto tengah tertidur di meja, dia pasti ketiduran.

Sedangkan Hinata baru saja mengepak buku pelajarannya. Hinata memakai tas dan mendekati meja Naruto. Sasuke penasaran, maka ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang akan Hinata lakukan. Meski sudah pasti Hinata hanya akan membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke memiliki firasat yang lain.

Gadis manis itu mengulurkan tangan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sasuke sedikit terhenyak. Hinata dengan lembut mengelus surai Naruto, mata rembulannya menyendu dan senyuman tipis penuh makna terukir di wajah ayu Hinata.

Jantung Sasuke terpacu seketika, jantungnya memanas dan nyeri. Iris onixnya melebar. Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Gosip yang ia dengar beberapa jam lalu bukanlah kebohongan. Hinata memang menyukai Naruto, dan itu melukai Sasuke.

Sedih? Tidak, yang dirasakan Sasuke hanyalah rasa sakit dan kemarahan. Bagaimana mungkin untuk sekali dalam hidup Sasuke hingga sekarang, akhirnya Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu, penasaran karenanya, dan perlahan menarik Sasuke. Tapi dengan mudahnya seorang yang bodoh, tidak berguna itu dapat membuat Hinata yang diinginkannya menyukai si bodoh itu?

Otak Sasuke memproses sebuah rencana, kebiasaan Uchiha yang harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat.

Ya, Sasuke memiliki rencana.

 _"Bagaimana bila kita berteman, Naruto?"_

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **Yeayyy... akhirnya bisa Up juga... terima kasih karena masih mau menunggu Ritsu di fanfiction HURT... SeeU... :* :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang memberikan suntikan penyemangat untuk Ritsu :) Ini adalah hasil lama vakum dari Ritsu, selamat menikmati... :)**

 **Naruto adalah milik Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Cerita Hurt milik Ritsu x3**

* * *

Bodoh? Iya mungkin aku memang bodoh. Berisik? Ya, aku berbicara sangat keras. Mellow? Ya, mungkin. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, karena aku tidak cukup baik bersosialisasi, karena aku tidak bisa apa-apa, karena aku menyukai gadis yang bahkan tidak memandangku sama sekali! Hanya melihat pusat perhatian seluruh gadis yang ada; Sakura Haruno hanya memandang Sasuke Uchiha.

Kau tidak akan bisa melepas pandangan dari sosok semenarik Sakura Haruno. Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik, mata sehijau daun, rambut sewarna bublegum, tinggi semampai, kurus dan ceria. Ia gadis periang yang akan selalu membuatmu merasa kehilangan satu beban hidup.

Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika aku mengenal Sakura Haruno, aku jatuh cinta pada sosoknya yang seperti musim semi, sesuai dengan arti namanya.

Awal aku suka pada Sakura? Entahlah, tahu-tahu aku sudah sangat menyukainya. Sangat suka hingga membuatku seperti orang bodoh.

Sebenarnya beberapa waktu ini bukan hanya Sakura yang mencuri perhatianku, ada sosok gadis lain yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura.

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, gadis itu sangat pendiam, jarang bicara. Tapi sekali kau mengobrol dengannya, kau akan merasa sangat nyaman. Dia gadis yang perhatian, penyabar dan penyayang. Benar-benar sempurna. Hinata itu sangat berbeda dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Hiashi Hyuuga sangat tegas, keras dan berkharisma, Hinata? Dia sangat lembut. Kakak sepupunya Neji Hyuuga, sangat ketus. Hinata? Dia ramah pada siapa saja. Hanabi Hyuuga sang adik memiliki kepriabadian yang cukup keras seperti Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata? Dia sangat keibuan.

Tapi tetap saja, meski aku dan Hinata cukup dekat, aku tak dapat menjadikan Hinata benar-benar menjadi pemilik hatiku. Si musim semi tetaplah yang utama.

Sakit hati karena Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, membuat aku terpuruk. Memendam perasaan cinta yang begitu besar, dan harus jatuh terhempas. Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini untuk Sakura seperti angin lalu. Tak berharga.

Lalu entah keberanian dari mana, Hinata Hyuuga menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Lalu menurut kalian apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?

Mungkin memang karena aku sakit hati, dan ingin melampiaskannya, aku menerima perasaan tulus Hinata. Setengah hati.

Aku tidak tahu hubungan ini akan seperti apa nantinya.

Bukankah aku juga menyukai Hinata?Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku berharap sosok Hinata akan menjadi obat mujarab untuk hatiku.

Hubungan kami berjalan baik, Hinata begitu perhatian dan telaten, ia mengurus aku layaknya seorang istri impian semua lelaki di muka bumi.

Terkadang Hinata datang sangat pagi ke apartemenku, membawakan kotak bekal dengan isi beragam. Terkadang ia membawa bubur ayam hangat, onigiri, sendwich, atau sup miso. Belum lagi ia akan membawa juga bekal makan siang dan kami akan memakannya saat istirahat di atap atu taman kampus. Malam harinya Hinata akan memasakkanku setidaknya nasi goreng atau ramen.

Semua masakan yang Hinata sangat lezat, sejujurnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan masakan Sakura yang tidak karuan.

Sangat hebat bukan pacarku ini?

Lucu sekali ketika aku terus memuji Hinata, semua nilai plus lebih banyak dimiliki gadis beriris rembulan itu dari pada Sakura; tapi hatiku masih terbagi.

Jika memang bisa, aku ingin memberikan semuanya pada Hinata. Ucapan maaf dan terima kasih tidak akan cukup untuk membalas semua cinta dan kasih sayang Hinata untukku.

Aku pria brengsek kan?

Ketika aku mencium bibir ranum sewarna cherry itu, aku membayangkan senyuman Sakura Haruno.

Ketika aku memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata, aku memikirkan Sakura yang selalu berbicara padaku.

Ketika aku mengelus rambut Hinata, aku teringat warna rambut Sakura yang sewarna permen karet.

Lalu ketika aku mengecupi ceruk dan tengkuk Hinata yang beraroma lavender, aku malah teringat wangi Sakura yang serupa bubblegum.

Aku tak bisa memilih, tubuhku ada di sini! Tengah dipeluk dan dimiliki Hinata Hyuuga! Tapi hati dan pikiranku melayang berfantasi akan sosok Sakura Haruno.

Jika aku disuruh memilih, aku akan lebih suka bila merobek tubuhku jadi dua. Aku tidak bisa! Sakura cinta pertamaku, bertahun-tahun kami saling mengenal. Bahkan kami masih saling berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Tapi jika aku terus begini, aku juga tidak bisa melihat Hinata yang begitu lembut dan sangat mencintaiku menangis. Tak ada sosok lain yang begitu peduli padaku sebaik Hinata. Bahkan sebelum Guru Iruka, Hinata Hyuuga lah yang sudah memberikanku semangat untuk tetap tegar.

Ketika semua mata dan perhatian dicurahkan untuk Sasuke Uchiha, maka hanya Hinata seorang yang menganggapku sebagai manusia, mana bisa aku kehilangan Hinata dengan begitu mudah?

Aku selalu berfikir begitu, maka dari itu hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan baik.

Tapi aku salah. Sangat salah.

Hanya dengan sedikit tawaran dari Sasuke Uchiha, apa yang aku jaga baik-baik, terlepas dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana bila aku memutuskan Sakura, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat aku terdiam membeku. Keheningan kelas yang sudah kosong sejak setengah jam lalu merengut kerja otakku.

Pertanyaan itu masih mengambang di udara. Bahkan Sasuke yang tengah asik menghisap rokoknya pun tak lagi bersuara.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan apa yang aku dengar itu salah, dan berharap apa yang aku dengar adalah kebebaran.

"A-apa?" Suaraku serak tiba-tiba seolah ditelan debaran jantungku yang menggila.

Kulihat Sasuke memutarkan matanya malas, "Aku akan memutuskan Sakura." katanya dingin, tak ada rasa bersalah yang nampak dari onix Sasuke. Sedikit pun tak ada!

"Kenapa?" Satu sisi aku bersorak, tapi sisi lain aku khawatir pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin pacarmu Dobe, Hinata Hyuuga."

Rasanya kepalaku baru saja dihantam palu godam, membuat aku sakit kepala hingga tak bisa berfikir.

"Kenapa?"

Ya, kenapa kau menginginkan pacarku Sasuke Uchiha?

"Jangan banyak bertanya Dobe! Kau seperti perempuan!"

Bukan salahku, apa yang kau ucapkan pasti akan membuat siapa pun bertanya.

"Aku akan memutuskan Sakura, jadi kau bisa menjadi super hero untuknya."

Rencana klasik, tapi aku cukup percaya ini akan berhasil.

"Tapi Hinata?" Ya, aku sangat khawatir pada Hinata. Apa aku bisa membiarkan Hinata menangis? Gadis sebaik itu?

"Kau tenang saja. Sisanya aku yang urus."

Ucapan Sasuke begitu mantap, aku percaya padanya. Toh nyatanya Sasuke adalah salah satu Mahasiswa Terbaik! Aku tidak meragukan kejeniusan seorang Uchiha.

Jadi aku menuruti semua skenario Sasuke.

Malam itu aku mengajak Hinata makan malam di Hotel milik keluarga Sasuke.

Hinata tampak cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna gading dengan jaket bulu berwarna senada, ia tampak sedikit lebih tinggi berkat sepatu high heel berwarna putih. Leher jenjang Hinata terekspos karena rambut panjangnya yang indah digelung tinggi dan diberi tusuk rambut silver yang cantik. Poni dan sulur rambut Hinata yang tersisa membuat wajah Hinata yang tembam nampak sedikit tirus. Jangan abaikan wajah cantik Hinata yang diberi polesan make up tipis natural dan lipstik semerah cherry.

Aku harus menelan ludah menikmati penampilan Hinata malam ini.

Makan malam kami berjalan mulus, dan pada akhirnya inilah saatnya.

Aku harus menyerahkan Hinata pada Sasuke, sesuai perjanjian kami.

Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?

"Hinata-chan, kau tunggu dulu di sini. Oke?" Aku membawa Hinata ke dalam kamar hotel yang sebelumnya sudah di pesan oleh Sasuke. Dengan mata Hinata yang ditutup kain. "Aku akan memberikanmu kejutan!"

"Naruto-kun, makan malam romantis tadi saja sudah cukup."

Hinata tersenyum, dapat kulihat pipinya merona malu.

Maaf.. Maafkan aku...

Kututup pintu kamar, membiarkan Hinata duduk di tempat tidur tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Kulihat Sasuke sudah berjalan mendekat padaku, wajahnya tampak berbeda, bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum padaku, segera masuk dan menutup pintu.

Masih dapat kudengar suara Hinata dan Sasuke, dan aku masih mematung di depan kamar mereka.

"Uchiha-san?!" Hinata terdengar sangat kaget, suaraya memekik.

"Mana Naruto-kun?!"

"Naruto!"

Refleks aku membuka pintu, namun terhenti. Lewat celah yang ada, aku melihat Sasuke tengah menindih tubuh mungil Hinata. Lalu kulihat Hinata memandangku.

Hinata meminta tolong padaku.

Aku harus bagaimana? Kakiku seketika gemetar kala melihat Hinata memandang iba padaku, tangannya terjulur meminta bantuan.

"Kau menginginkan Sakura kan Naruto?" Kelebat ucapan Sasuke terngiang, tawa manis Sakura mengikuti. "Maka, jangan mundur, atau kau akan kehilangan keduanya.

Jadi, tanpa lagi berfikir, aku memilih mengangkat kakiku dan lari dari sana sekuat tenaga.

Tanpa berbalik!

Ya, karena bila itu kulakukan, mugkin aku akan kehilangan kesempatanku bersama Sakura.

Maaf Hinata, kumohon maafkan aku. Biarkan aku egois sekali ini saja. Biarkan aku meraih gadisku lagi.

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menunggu Chapter ini... Yaaaayyy akhirnya bisa rampung juga!**

 **Ini chapter paling sulit karena harus memikirkan sisi baik? Naruto di sini, mencari alasan yang setidaknya masuk akal. hehe...**

 **Pokoknya terima kasih banyak Ritsu ucapkan untuk Readers tercinntaaaaa! Salam cium dan peluk!**

 **Dan Ritsu ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir batin... Maafkan semua kesalahan Ritsu...**

 **SeeU~~**


End file.
